Touchy Flames
by Jaded Angel
Summary: (COMPLETED) Future fic Robin's 18th birthday is in two weeks. Trying to plan a surprise party, finding the perfect gift, hiding feelings, a vist from Speedy, and a psychotic heiress looking for revenge? How will the titans survive? Ro&SF&RH, hints: BB
1. Where did the time go?

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing ::sigh::**

**A/N: I enjoy juggling two stories… I think it's fun. Lol. Please don't hurt me. If it makes you feel better, I'll have another chapter to Dark Strength out by Friday. I had an idea, and I wrote it down. I decided to split this chapter into two… because well I didn't think anyone wanted to read 5,000 + words in one sitting. ANYWAY, my usual, if you had a similar idea, I swear I didn't take it. The idea, I'm sure has been done before. I'd bet a nickel it's been done before… but give me a break. I need an outlet or my last month and a half of high school… it won't be pleasant… haha. **

**Ok Plot: *2 years in the future* ((assuming they are 15/16 as of now)) Robin's 18th B-day is in two weeks. The titans want to throw him a party, Starfire wants to find the ideal present, BB likes Raven will he tell her? Cyborg is his usual self. How much more obvious can Robin be with Starfire. And what happens when Roy Harper (Speedy) Comes for a visit… and develops a crush on Starfire? An evil scheme is being planned right under the titans noses, and why can't they get in touch with the "big man" (Batman) for Robin's "surprise" party? Surprises, action, romance, and drama around every corner ((if that wasn't corny enough…)) What's in store for our beloved Titans? **

***That was a mouthful. Ok, R&R. Pretend to be nice with the flames? Just a little? And if you don't like the couples… for heaven's sake… DON'T READ! Ok… now on with the story :). Enjoy!**

***Touchy Flames***

**Chapter 1**

Robin sat on the couch, watching re-runs and TV shows from the eighties. It being two in the morning he sat comfortable in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He flipped to another channel, placing the remote next to him. He stretched his long arms up leaning back on the couch.

It had been three years since the Teen Titans had been formed. He was turning eighteen in two weeks. Robin now stood at 5'11"; he was lean, but very muscular. His black hair was the same unruly mess, and his almost child-ish mask generally still protected his eyes. However, at this hour, his crystal clear, blue eyes were exposed for the shadows and imaginary TV stars to see. 

He was having trouble sleeping, no apparent reason. They had defeated Slade over a year ago. Technically Starfire had defeated the lunatic. Honestly, Robin didn't know she had it in her, but before they new it Slade laid dead at their feet. Bloody and broken. 

Out of all the details, Robin remembered Starfire locking herself in her room the best. She stayed there for a week. He remembered how much weight she had lost, and how depressed she looked. Starfire was no murderer, so she was visible upset by the kill.

Robin stretched out again; they would definitely need a new couch one of these days. Something bigger and plusher. He smiled a bit as a commercial for Starfire's favorite shampoo came on. Whether he admitted it or not, he had a crush on the Tamarian beauty.

He couldn't believe he was going to be eighteen in fourteen days. Cyborg had just turned nineteen, maybe two or three months ago. The hybrid man was ecstatic, and the titans threw a huge bash.  Raven, Beast boy, and Starfire were still seventeen, but Raven was turning eighteen in another two months and Beast boy a few weeks after her. Starfire had only turned seventeen a few months back. He hated to admit it but the titans were growing up.

"Robin?" Robin turned his head to see the gothic super heroine of the tower. She was in purple and black flannel pajamas with a purple top. Her hair was in a neck-base ponytail. She had grown about four more inches, earning her a 5'3" height, still the shortest of the titans. She had the same attitude and view of life. Though she opened up a little more, especially when Beast Boy, or Gar as he was sometimes referred to, around.

"Raven… what are you doing up?" Robin turned and faced the TV, quickly fixing his mask over his eyes, he was happy he opted for the lights to stay off.

"I'm always up at two in the morning, I have some tea, read a few pages of my book and go back to sleep for a few hours." She answered with her monotone voice as she made her way to the couch. Robin looked her over, she had a more defined body then she had at the age of fifteen/sixteen, and her face had become slightly longer accenting her cheekbones and pretty black eyes. 

Robin smirked as he remembered Beast boy's reaction to Cyborg when he had whistled to Raven. It was a known fact the changeling had developed some sort of love/lust for the gothic girl some months ago. 

"I couldn't sleep." Robin said, ignoring the fact Raven hadn't asked him what he was doing up.

"Why?" She asked as she sat in her chair, fanning through the book in her lap.

Robin shrugged and switched the channel. He didn't mind the silent company. He actually had serious talks with Raven, sometimes centering them on Starfire. The two girls had become quite close and it was an easy way to get information.

"Oh, before I forget." Robin looked in the direction of Raven. "What do you want for your birthday? You're not as easy as Cyborg, who just kinda told use four months in advance what he wanted, where to find it, and how much it cost." Robin chuckled a bit.

"I don't know." Robin shrugged. "Anything is good enough for me." Raven let out an evil smirk.

"Or anyone." Robin turned to see the smirking half demon as she walked back to her room.

"You know… I wonder about her." Robin mused to himself.

*

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. Rubbing his neck. He was in long red pants and a black tee shirt. He yawned, and stretched his 5'10" frame up towards the ceiling. He too had gotten his growth spurt and put on some muscle weight. He patted his hard stomach and leaned over Starfire's shoulder watching as she pushed the eggs around the pan. 

"Morning." He whispered hoarsely. His voice had deepened dramatically last year, giving him a much stronger presence. 

"Ah!" Starfire jumped a bit and turned to the smirking changeling. "You scared me!" She yelled to him, smacking the back of his head. Beast boy laughed, sitting in his usual chair. 

"Sorry Star." Starfire glared at him. She was in a pair of pink pajama pants that had little yellow stars on them; she had a matching tee shirt that had the word "dream" embroider on it. 

She had grown about an inch more making her stand at 5'4", she had cut her hair where it was now only a few inches past her shoulders (only because it had been burned while they were fighting a pyromaniac some weeks ago), she had developed slightly more when it came to her body, earning her a good amount of attention from the male species. She still had the naïve, innocent personality, with a sense of unconditional love and giving. Her English had dramatically improved, and her knowledge of Earth was much more noticeable. 

"You're always sorry. Garfield." She smiled as the boy's face fell. 

"You know… I don't like you." Starfire giggled as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"Is breakfast done?" Cyborg walked into the kitchen, perky and loud. His morning ritual. 

"Almost."  Starfire waved him off. Cyborg took the sports section from the table and sat down reading it. Out of all the titans, he had changed the least. He was still very much into video games (much like Beast Boy), and his love for his cars had only strength over time.

All the titans, minus Starfire, had some form of transportation. Both Robin and Raven had motorcycles; Robin's was a bright red that glittered in the sun. Raven's was a dark purple with black finishes. Cyborg had his two babies (a truck/jeep, and a car), and Beast Boy borrowed whatever was available. Cyborg mainly had control over all the cars and motorcycles, and played with them as often as possible.

"They lost again!" He shouted, making Starfire and BB look at him. 

"Dude, it's just way too early." BB placed his head down.

"What's all the noise?" Raven walked in, her pajamas still in place. Her hair was loose, bouncing behind her. 

"Cyborg's team lost, again." Starfire said, making a face and placing a plate in front of Cyborg, and at Raven's spot. 

"And he's angered." Beast boy said sipping his orange juice.

"It's the principle!" Cyborg said, close to tears.

"Oh jeez." Raven sat down, taking a bite of her eggs. She looked up and was met with two deep green eyes. "What?"

BB began to blush violently, "Um… nothing…"

"So, did we decide on what to do about Robin's birthday?" Starfire asked sitting down with some chocolate milk.

"I tired calling the big man, but no one answered." Beast Boy said looking at Cyborg, who was tearing up as he continued to read the article.

"Odd." Raven stated.

"He's probably busy." They all turned to see Robin standing in the door way smiling. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"…Robin!" Starfire pouted. "What did you hear?"

"That the big man wasn't home. I'm sure Bruce would love to hear you call him the "big man." He'd find it humorous." Robin smirked as the other titans, minus Raven, pouted and/or glared.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked looking the boy wonder up and down.

"I thought I go for a ride for a little while." 

"Can I come? I wanted to go to the square anyway." Starfire asked. Robin's smile widened. 

"Yeah sure, be ready in twenty." Starfire jumped up hugging the boy wonder and raced to her room.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Cyborg mumbled to himself. 

"You are so gun-ho on her." BB smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Robin smirked back. BB backed down quickly, receiving a weird look from Raven. "I'll be waiting in the living room."

The other titans looked at each other and then went back to eating.

*

Starfire clung to Robin as they zoomed down the streets of Jump City. Starfire hated the damn motorcycles but it gave her an excuse to hold Robin, tightly.

"We're almost there!" Robin shouted, the words barely being heard by Starfire. She leaned her helmeted head on his back, and held on tighter.

After about five minutes, the two stopped in front of a beige sidewalk. Starfire gently got off as Robin turned off the bike. Starfire lifted the helmet off her head and shook her hair from the helmet look. She smiled as she smoothed out her tee shirt and jeans. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." Robin smiled. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair and then leaned back on her heels.  "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"If you want too… I'm sure I can make it back to the tower on my own." Starfire giggled a bit. 

"Just call if you need a ride." Robin put his visor down, and started up his bike. He waved to Starfire and was off. 

Starfire waited until he was out of sight before beginning her shopping spree. 

She wanted to get a new dress for the party they *wanted* to throw for Robin. At this rate, they would just go to a nice restaurant. 

She walked into a small store and began browsing the many dresses that surrounded the store.

"Hello." Starfire turned to the saleswoman and smiled. 

"Hi, I'm just looking." The woman nodded. 

"That's fine; I just wanted to see if you needed anything." The woman smiled and walked to another customer.

Starfire went back to looking at dresses, until her eyes landed on a pretty sundress.

It was a light yellow with little tiny velvet white daisies all over the dress. It was a v-neck with small spaghetti straps. It was form fitting on top and flowed out a bit from the waist down. 

Starfire went up to it and found her size, bouncing into the dressing room.

She came out and spun in front of the mirror.

"Wow." She turned and was met with a pair of gray/green eyes. 

"Thank you?" She said looking at the tall boy with messy orange/red hair.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I came in here to see if they could tell me where the nearest restaurant is. I'm Roy Harper." The boy held out his hand. Starfire shook it gently.

"Starfire—" 

"From the Teen Titans?" He let go of her hand.

"…Yes." Starfire smiled slightly.

"Wow!" He laughed a little. "I'm actually in Jump City to visit the Teen Titans. It seems my mentor wanted to wish the Boy wonder a happy birthday." 

"Your mentor knows Robin?" Roy chuckled a bit.

"Well, me and Robin go back real far… and my mentor knows his mentor. They're… close." Starfire nodded.

"Would you like me to take you to the Tower?" She studied the boy's features. He was the same body type of Robin, his hair was somewhat shorter, if she didn't know any better she'd think Robin had a brother.

"Sounds better then me wandering around for several hours." Roy smiled. "You should buy that dress… it looked too good for you to put it back on the rack." 

Starfire blushed, and smiled at the redhead boy. "Ok…"

"I'll meet you outside." Starfire nodded and went back into the dressing room. 

She quickly changed and bought the dress. She walked outside to see a black and silver motorcycle outside the store, with a Red headed boy leaning against it.

"…Another motorcycle…" Starfire mused to herself. "…Yay…"


	2. Speedy introductions

**A/N: Ok, this story was NOT based on the comic book series or TV show... there are a lot of things that have nothing to do with the comic book ((I've never read them, BUT I have done a little "research" on the comic book counterparts of the animated Teen Titans)) or the TV show ((I do watch that, religiously)). And there are details that apply to The TV show. So you know, it's a weird little thing.**

**Also… if you LIKE Terra… um... well… she's not shown in a good light… at all. So read at your own risk, okie dokie? ((for the record, no, I don't like Terra, Idk why, I just… don't)) **

**Ok… so read on, and I hope you enjoy! R&R **

Raven sat on the couch in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. Not really the provocative dresser, Raven didn't see the harm in the tank top, it was hot enough to wear one. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game. Beast Boy had pulled ahead of Cyborg and was inches from the finished line. Cyborg was trying his hardest to pull in front of Beast boy, but all was lost.

"BEAST BOY IS THE WINNER!" 

"YES!" Beast boy jumped up and began dancing around. Raven looked at him, and shook her head. Cyborg just stared at the screen.

"How?" He asked, no logical answer coming to him.

"Because… I'm the MAN!" Beast boy continued to dance. 

Unaware of Starfire and Roy standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Um… Beast boy?" Starfire asked slowly. The changeling turned around and fell over when he saw Roy. 

"Dude, Speedy?" Cyborg perked up as well and turned to Roy. 

"Wow! It's been like two years!" Both boys rushed at Roy smacking his shoulder laughing. The three began talking all at once. 

Starfire stepped back as Raven came closer to the scene. 

Roy pulled out his teen titan communicator from the Battle of the Champions those couple of years back. 

"How the hell have ya been?" Cyborg smiled. The girls, easily confused, just watched the male interaction.

"Pretty good! I came down to wish the Boy Wonder a happy 18th birthday. You know, now he's The Man wonder." The three laughed.

"Who is he?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Roy Harper, he said he was a friend of Robin's."

"Oh man!" Beast boy spun around and gave the girls a dazzling smile. "Ladies, Speedy! Speedy, the Ladies!" 

Roy laughed a bit. "Yeah, Starfire… and…?" He put out his hand for Raven.

"Raven…" She shook his hand and he smiled down at Starfire, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and looking at the two boys.

"I met Starfire down by the shopping area, and call me Roy. I'm not playing Super hero right now." 

"Robin's always playing Superhero… so we're use to his alias…" Beast boy chuckled to himself.

"How long are you staying? I mean his b-day ain't until June 5th." Cyborg asked sitting down. Roy nodded and sat down as well.

"It's so boring by me. There hasn't been a crime in weeks. So… I was hoping if you guys had room to spare with I could maybe help out here."

"That sounds wonderful." Starfire smiled.

"Considering we haven't had a really crime in a week or two ourselves." Raven mumbled.

"I don't know Rave. That crazy old lady with the cats was pretty criminal." Beast Boy smiled.

"The cat was stuck in a tree." Raven said.

"Yeah, but who has fifty cats? Come on!" Beast boy argued. Cyborg turned from the two and looked at Roy.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Roy nodded and smiled. 

"Cool… so when's the birthday boy getting home." 

"Who knows?" Beast boy said, hitting the reset button on the game cube. "Titans…" He tossed two controllers to Roy and Cyborg, grasped on to his own, and with a determined glint, "GO!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin walked into the tower around nine-ish. He hadn't meant to drive around for that long, and was concerned if Starfire had gotten home or not. He walked into the kitchen, the living room, the weight room, and the storage closet/room, and saw no one.

"Where is everyone?" He walked around a bit until he heard a scream. Followed by a strained yelp for help. It registered quickly who was screaming. "Starfire?"

Robin dashed down the corridors and up the stairs. Still hearing strained screams, as if she was running out of breathes. He got to her door, and tried opening it, only to find it lock. He stepped back and with a swift kick, the door flew open.

"Star…fire?" He looked to see his long time best friend and crush lying on her back, on her bed. Over her was a weird redheaded boy tickling her sides. 

"Robin!" Starfire quickly sat up knocking Roy over. "When did you get home?"

"…Just now…" He said, looking at the weird boy. Trying very hard to resist the urge to kick his ass. 

"Hey Richie boy. Long time no see. You have to go to more of those Super hero workshops." Robin arched his eyebrows until he recognized the familiar face. 

"Roy? Oh, man! Hey!" They high fived each other. 

"Richie boy?" Starfire repeated. Roy looked from the royal Tamarian back to Robin.

"Well, technically Dick, but I thought I'd make it prettier." Roy chuckled a bit as Starfire seemed to grow more confused. "They don't know your name?" Roy asked looking at Robin. 

Robin shook his head yes, fixing his sunglasses.

"They know my name, or well Cyborg and Raven know my name." Robin looked at Starfire and insistently felt guilty as the girl pouted.

"Happy birthday." Roy said, diverting Robin's attention. Robin looked at the boy, who was his height, and laughed.

"Not for another two weeks buddy." Roy shrugged.

"I'm hanging out for a little while. Getting some training with the infamous Titans." Robin smirked. 

"Well…" He cracked his knuckles. "I am a good leader."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Roy turned back to Starfire and gave her a large smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Star. Night."

"Good Night." Starfire smiled as Roy walked out of her room. Her eyes went to Robin and she smiled softly. "Night Dick." 

Robin knew she was upset by not knowing his real name. "Night Starfire." She smiled and walked out of her room closing her door. 

Starfire pouted a bit and fell back on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Her mind drifted to Robin, and then quickly to Roy. She smiled as the boy popped into her head, but then frowned quickly. 

"Oh no."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire was walking around the huge mall. Raven and she had decided to let the boys "bond." It had only been two days since the arrival of Roy, but the four boys together were inseparable… and loud, very, very loud.

Starfire was browsing through several knick-knacks, attempting to find something for Robin's birthday. However, none of the items were good enough. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see the slightly shorter heroine standing in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. 

"I got his gift." Raven stated holding up a brown bag. 

"Really, what you did you buy him?" Starfire tried to peak in the bag. Raven pulled out a book. "_How to play Superman?_ Um… that sounds interesting."

"It's about this man who tries to save his long time best friend, after he finds out from his gypsy grandmother that he is suppose to marry his friend. He goes through this whole self-discovery, falls for the girl, and figures out his life. It's a good book." Raven said, placing the book back in the bag.

"Actually, that's a great present." Starfire smiled. "I don't know what to get him."

"Think of what you'd like." Raven watched as Starfire thought it over. 

"Ok!" She smiled.

"Now… get him the opposite, more manly, counterpart." Raven turned on her heel and walked out of the store. 

Starfire stood glaring at her friend, before following her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"YES!" Roy jumped up and high-fived Robin. "We win!"

"Again!" Robin shouted along with his friend. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy mumbled in their seats. Robin pushed the reset button and fell back into the couch. 

"So… Starfire, she's pretty cool." Roy said, smiling slightly. Robin looked at the redheaded boy from the corner of his eyes, as BB and Cyborg looked at Roy, then Robin, then at Each other and then back at the screen. 

"Oh look at the time!" The two shot up and raced out of the living room. Roy looked confusedly towards the hallway and shrugged.

"She is cool." Robin said, getting up and turning off the game.

"Yeah, definitely. Really sweet too." Roy smiled to himself. "She doesn't have a boyfriend?" 

"…No…" Robin said, looking at the muted TV.

"That's pretty surprising." Roy said. He looked over at Robin who was staring at the TV. "I'm thinking of asking her to the movies."

Robin shrugged a bit, had his glasses not been on, Roy would be able to see the death glare he was receiving.

"Hello?" Both men turned to see the Tamarian beauty smiling in the doorway of the living room. "Just wanted to tell you guys me and Raven got home."

"Ok." Robin said, a little harshly. Starfire seemed to wave it off. 

"Are you really tired?" Roy asked. Robin's eyes darted towards him.

"No, not especially." Starfire shrugged.

"Want to go catch a movie?" Roy smiled, making Starfire blush slightly. She looked to see Robin's mouth slightly open, as if he was about to say something.

"Sure." She smiled. Roy jumped up and straightened his shirt. 

"Cool… whenever you're ready."

"Ok, give me about twenty minutes." Starfire smiled and walked out of the living room.

"Score!" Roy smiled and turned to Robin. "I better go get cute… well cuter." He laughed, hitting Robin's shoulder a bit before leaving.

Robin looked from the doorway to the TV, and then back to the doorway.

"This is just some cruel sick joke." He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly an alarm went off making the boy wonder jump several feet in the air. 

"A really bad, sick, cruel joke!" He rushed off to the information room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Titans stood near the entrance to the Park. There wasn't a thing out of place. No one walking around, no explosions, nothing, it was… perfect.

Maybe… too perfect.

"Split up." Robin said, walking towards the building opposite the park. He was still in his original costume; but it was slightly bigger with a larger cape. He began the inspection of the building.

Starfire began walking towards her best friend, until a hand grabbed her wrists. 

"Come on, let's walk through the park." Starfire smiled slightly at Speedy, and with one last look at Robin began walking with Speedy. She had lost her original costume. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, with black boots. She wore a purple tank top that showed about an inch of her abdomen. She had wristbands instead of her wrist gloves, and she wore a silver necklace that was on a short chain.

Beast boy smiled and followed Raven to talk to the store mangers. 

Raven still had the same costume, the black/blue leotard and her overly large cape/hood. Beast boy, no longer wore his tight costume. He wore a pair of black track pants with a plum stripe going down the sides. He wore a tight plum colored tee shirt, and black boots. 

Raven simply looked at him, not questioning his follow the leader game.

Cyborg was scanning the area, looking for any signs of anything.

"Huh… no reading of anything." Cyborg said. "It's as if… everyone just left…"

"There's no one in the stores." Raven said, floating towards Cyborg and Robin. "The stores aren't even open."

"It's six in the evening, how are none of the stores open?" Robin asked.

Suddenly, several creepy looking guys surrounded the four.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Beast boy said staring at the tall ninja type people.

"They're robots." Cyborg said looking at his scanners. "Pretty advance robots."

Robin smirked pulling out his staff. "They're still robots." He jumped up and began punching and fighting.

Cyborg blasted one, as Beast Boy was ramming into them. 

The more that were destroyed, the more there seemed to be. 

"Once again… where the hell did they come from?" Beast boy shouted, ramming into another pair of the limber robots.

"Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!" Raven shouted. Five to seven robots were contained inside of a black bubble, until they popped it. "What?" Raven looked shocked.

"Why won't you just die?" Robin slammed into on of the robots, only to have it stand back up, unharmed. "What the hell?"

"ROBIN!" He turned around and was about to be hit with a very large laser gun when a green energy ball blasted the robot to the ground.

Starfire floated over to Robin, gently touching his face. "Are you… undamaged?"

Robin smiled a bit; Starfire hadn't used that expression in months, maybe longer. Then he saw a shadow over them. He pushed himself and Starfire to the side, rolling so that the Tamarian would land softly on him instead of vice-versa.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her. She looked down at him, breathing somewhat haggardly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Ok then, let's go get the bad guys." Robin smiled as Starfire floated up. He heard Speedy ask if she was ok, and then a quiet yes. Robin shook his head; he'd deal with it later.

"Guys! My powers aren't working against them!" Raven shouted, kicking one of the robots. 

"They aren't going down!" Cyborg shouted, randomly shooting his full blasters at the robots.

"Well… what did you expect?" 

Every robot fell to the ground, lifeless. The six titans turned to see a shadowy figure from the top of the building that was opposite the park.

"Who are you?" Beast boy shouted. 

The figure stepped into the sun. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs were brushed to the side. She had icy blue eyes, which sparkled in the sun. She was wearing a black leather skirt that went to her knees, but had a slit on either side up to her mid-thigh. She had tall black boots and a pink ¾-length shirt on, along with a black leather vest over it. She smiled, evilly.

"Terra?" Beast boy asked, stepping back. Raven's eyes narrowed dramatically, as did Starfire's. Cyborg put up his canon, and Robin twirled his staff, and got into a fighting position. 

The lone figure jumped from the five-story building, landing perfectly on her heeled feet.

"If it isn't my _friends_, the Teen Titans." She had grown up somewhat in the last year. She was 5'5" with a much more mature body, especially in a leather get-up. "How's it been?"


	3. Old Foes, new games

**A/N: I think you'll enjoy this chapter a lot. R/SF like no tomorrow. Haha. Now… I'm not good with fight scenes, I'm an extreme girlie girl…so if the fight is… let's say… bad, just smile and nod, ok. And for the fight scene… well technically I gave Starfire a new power and Terra… once again bad light. So just, smile a nod. This chapter is a little more A/U then the first two chapters. Especially the "betrayal" scene, that's from my own head. So don't expect it to be ANYTHING like the comic book or TV show. Ok, R&R and ENJOY!!! **

**Some notes: I really don't like Terra… there's just… something that bothers me about her. I'm sure it's because I'm a R/BB fan…and because… well… I kinda knew from the first time she appeared she wasn't gonna be a good character. And thanks to ALL those who reviewed. You guys are the GREATEST! ;)**

****

**Key: **

**()()()()()()()()()= Scene Change**

**'' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''= Flashback**

The titans looked at the blonde bombshell. She was smirking, with her hands on her hips, and her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, stepping up, her eyes burning a deep crimson.

"You know… travel a little here, get some advance weaponry there, and now, back at home." Terra had a smug smile, as she lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"We destroyed you." Starfire said, standing behind Robin.

"No, you thought you destroyed me. I'm a girl of many talents." Terra smiled and leaned back on her heels. "You know, it was bigger last year, the park was gigantic. Not so large anymore." 

"What do you want?" Beast boy asked, still behind Raven, Robin, and Starfire, but his tone suggested patience and silent anger.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Terra almost sang to herself. "You killed my mentor, my master… I suppose I would want revenge." Terra mused, placing her hand on her chin. "But there has to be more… I never did things… tiny. I like… big and loud." 

"Will you cut it out with the mind games?" Robin asked, standing straight up. "We're not here to play."

"I'm not either." Terra's face scrunched up, as she gently slammed her foot on the ground. However, she quickly regained her "Zen" attitude and leaned on her heels again. "I'm just here to warn you. I will get my revenge… you destroyed a great man."

Terra smiled, as a piece of land lifted from the ground, she began to float.

"And also to tell you that I'm not going away till I win and you're all dead. And for the record, I only play to win." She laughed suddenly, floating to the sky. 

"Titans G—" Robin started but was interrupted by Raven. "What?"

"It's no use… right now. She already caught us by surprise, she's expecting you're impulsiveness to take over. We'll deal with later." 

Robin was about to open his mouth when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see Starfire with a half smile.

"Come on, let's go home… see if we can come up with anything." Robin didn't argue and allowed Starfire to drag him by the arm. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Speedy and Cyborg were ahead of the group, talking about who Terra and Slade were.

Raven and Beast boy were somewhat behind them. Beast boy talking about… something, and Raven nodding. 

Robin and Starfire were behind the other four. Starfire was still holding on to the boy wonder's arm. 

"Star?" Robin asked, looking down at the girl.

"Uh huh?" She mumbled.

"Remember that day… when we defeated Slade?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him curiously.

"What… where did you get the power to… do it?"

Starfire looked at him. "I…I…"

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"Patience is a virtue; I thought I taught you that already." Slade stood in front of the Titans, his arms crossed, a look of glee in his eyes. "When will you learn Robin?"

"I'll never learn _anything_ from _you_!" Robin shouted, he was a little younger, maybe a few inches shorter. He had his bo-staff out; he was seething anger.

"Oh, but you already have." Slade jumped up and went into a battle with Robin. 

As the Titans began to advance on the two they were surrounded by Slade's minions. 

"Oh come on!" Cyborg grumbled as he began blasting them. 

"You know… I liked it better when Slade was in hiatus!" Beast boy yelled as he transformed into a lion and began clawing at the butch robots.

Starfire was shooting star bolts, green energy from her eyes, and kicking, but her mind was focused on Robin and from the corner of her eye, she saw him be flung to the other side of the warehouse. 

"Robin." She whispered; her attention distracted. She didn't even see the sift kick from the robotic minion.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, as he saw the girl fall. Right before Starfire hit the ground a black realm bubble surrounded her and floated her to the ground. Robin looked to Raven, who signaled to him that Starfire would be ok.

Robin suddenly turned to the man in front of him. Anger cascading off the younger boy. With a surprise, impulsive attack Robin was going at Slade full-force.

Raven was looking over Starfire behind some large beams that sat on the ground. 

"Thank god, she's ok." Raven let out a held breath.

"RAVEN!" She shot up, and turned in the direction of her name. She was met with Beast boy and Cyborg facing off with a very pissed off, soaking wet, Terra.

"How dare you attempt to drown me?!" Terra shouted, suddenly swarming the boys with rocks and cement flooring. 

Raven jumped from the beams and stood about three feet from the boys, putting up a black barricade. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!" The bubble grew bigger, and began shooting its own power source at Terra. 

"Not this time _Raven_!" Terra spat. She used a giant rock to protect herself, and then broke it into a million different pieces all aimed at the three. 

Raven strengthened the bubbled, losing her own amount of power.

"How can we help?' Cyborg asked, touching Raven's shoulder gently.

"Direct all your anger, hatred, happiness, any feeling, at me… I'll be able to use the extra energy." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the girl and began directing their energy for her, well they both held on to one of her shoulders and thought thoughts that they assumed would help.

Starfire sat up, her head hurting her. She looked from behind the beams to see Terra and her friends. She tried to bring up some type star bolt but she still wasn't rejuvenated. 

She turned to see Robin battling the crazed man. Slade was fighting just as hard as Robin, but every few seconds Robin would suddenly up his fight, gaining a few seconds advantage. Starfire noticed that Robin's entire attention was not directed towards Slade, but rather some of it was on her.

Starfire watched as Robin threw punches, kicks, anything, and Slade blocked it, or when he did get it was up just as fast. Her attention turned from the boy wonder to her three friends. 

It was no longer Terra against the titans; it was Terra vs. Raven, head on.

The two mystical girls were seething with hatred and anger at each other. Raven was being ruthless, and Terra was on the brink of madness. As Robin had been preoccupied with Starfire, for those few seconds, Terra was preoccupied with Slade. Starfire was about to surprise attack, hopefully buying some time for her friends. Until a screamed interrupted her mind-set. 

She turned to see Robin on the ground, Slade standing over him, one foot on his chest. Starfire's eyes began to turn a brilliant green. She turned to the two men.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began to look at the Slade and Robin battle, but Raven and Terra were still head on, nothing seemed to take them from their own skeletons in the closet. 

Robin was breathing haggardly, as Slade's face illuminated victory and glee.

"I told you, boy. I would win. I only play to win. Now, my prize. A new apprentice." Slade was ready to pick Robin up by the collar, his victorious glint shinning brighter.

"Over my dead body." Both men turned to see the Tamarian princess standing about five feet from them. Her eyes were a magnificent emerald green, her hands were enveloped in a green energy, her voice was calm and challenging. She smirked evilly and then allowed a stream of limber energy waves to attack Slade. 

He was hit directly in the chest and fell backwards. Robin made a note to ask Starfire what she was doing. It wasn't her usual star bolt; it was a stream of green energy that seemed to still be coming from her body. It was wrapping itself around Slade, burning his body. 

Starfire stopped the stream and suddenly began throwing star bolts at the man who was lying, almost dead, about three yards from herself and Robin. Robin at some point had managed to crawl behind Starfire. Starfire couldn't seem to stop the vicious attack, which was burning against her body. 

"I hate you!" She screamed.

Finally, with an angst scream Slade laid life-less on the ground. Starfire still couldn't bring herself to stop attacking the face-less man. 

Terra spun around, having heard her mentor's scream. "No!" Suddenly she was hit with a wave of black energy that sent her flying towards the masked man. She slid into his burned body, where she lied, cradled against him. Seemingly dead.

Starfire was about to blast both of them, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Robin with a look of understanding and passion.

"It's ok." He said softly. Starfire turned to see the bloody man and the fragile girl. However, her eyes lingered on the burned man, the perfect stillness that he was radiating. Starfire turned back to Robin and looked at him with guilt. And then she cried, harder then she probably ever had or ever would. Robin took her in his arms and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

"Their dead?" Cyborg asked coming behind the two. Robin looked past Starfire at the two lying bodies. 

"Yeah." Robin said softly. 

"We should get them home." Robin turned to see Raven lying lifelessly in Beast Boy's arms, had her chest not been moving, slowly, up and down Robin would assume she was dead. 

"Come on." Robin said, gently picking Starfire up so that she was cradled in his arms and against his body, crying heavily. Beast boy watched Robin leave and then looked at Terra. He shook his head and tightened his grip on Raven, following Robin. Cyborg didn't even want to look at the two, and simply turned and followed the other four. As he walked out, he received a chill. He shook it off, shutting the warehouse door.

Slade and Terra laid dead on the ground. That is, until Terra's ice blue eyes opened suddenly.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"I… guess… I just couldn't bare the thought of you as his apprentice." Starfire smiled and look down at Robin's hand, as she played with his fingers. "I couldn't bare to lose you again." 

Robin smiled and took her hand in his. Starfire smiled. She leaned a bit closer to him. 

"Starfire… I—"

"STAR!" The two looked ahead to see Speedy waving over to Starfire. "Want to walk with me and Cyborg? I want to hear about all the cool adventures you guys have encountered." 

Starfire smiled somewhat, and began walking towards the boy. She stopped and looked at Robin who was holding her hand tighter. 

"I'll talk to you later." She gave him a dazzling smile. "I have to be a good hostess." 

Robin let go of her hand, and watched as she walked over to Speedy who began asking a million questions and then put his arm around her shoulder.

Robin growled slightly, and then looked to see Raven watching him, a look of pity, evident in her eyes. 

"It's nothing." Robin said. This caused Beast boy to look back at him as well.

"Sure, it's nothing at all." Beast boy gave Robin a half smile then looked at Raven, and then went back to looking forward.

Robin growled again.

()()()()()()()()()

Robin and Beast boy were in the "office" system room, running searches for Terra. So far, they hadn't come up with much. There were no criminal activities that involved her profile.

"It's like she disappeared, and then came back." Robin said, trying another search.

Beast boy was leaning back in the chair, looking at a picture of Terra from two years ago; it was on their database of criminals

"Beast boy?" Robin asked for the third time. Beast boy looked up and gave a half smile. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. Robin looked at him.

They had both changed into "regular" clothes. It was close to three in three in the morning. The girls were sleeping; Cyborg and Speedy were looking through random articles in the living room. So far, they hadn't discovered anything.

"Why don't you go sleep?" Robin said, as he closed another search page, with no results.

"No, no, I'm ok." Beast boy smiled and went back to typing. 

"She… looked different." Robin said as he looked over a search result.

"Yeah, more evil." Beast boy said. Robin looked at him. 

"I thought we killed her." 

"You should have let Starfire finish them off. That last shot would have done it." Beast boy said, skimming one of the pages.

"I didn't think they needed that last shot." Robin shrugged.

"They ALWAYS need that last shot." Beast boy mused. "You know what… I am tired. And if the psychotic chick decides to attack tomorrow, we can't have the girls doing all the work. Night." 

"Night." Robin watched as the green boy walked out of the system room. Robin shook his head and went back to searching.

He began to search some more, but nothing was coming up, he was getting desperate. 

() () ()

An hour or so had passed, and he had come across an article that looked like it could help them. He looked at the clock it was around four in the morning. He growled a bit, he was somewhat tired but this was way too important.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Robin turned to see Starfire in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of baby blue pajamas. Her red hair was in a ponytail, she smiled softly.

"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that?" Robin smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He'd take a break, just for a few minutes.

"I heard a noise." Starfire shrugged and sat on the chair Beast boy had occupied earlier.

"What was it?" Robin asked, getting in protector mode.

"Don't worry; it was Cyborg falling off the couch. He and Speedy fell asleep." Starfire laughed a bit. Robin smiled. 

"It was late." Robin stretched up a bit. Starfire shrugged a bit.

"More like rather early." Robin chuckled a bit. He looked and smiled as he saw Starfire staring at him.

"What?" He asked, smirking. 

"Nothing." Starfire stood up and kneeled in front of him, her elbows standing on his thighs. She looked up at him. "Why are you always wearing those things?"

Robin gently touched his glasses. "I don't know."

Starfire smiled and slowly began taking them off.

"Star…"

"Shh…" She took them off and tossed them to the floor. "You have amazing eyes." She gently took his face in her hands, as she stood up and looked him deep in the eyes. 

"You do too." He smiled, as she faintly blushed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her down on his lap. She giggled a bit. 

He looked at her, her beautiful eyes, cute little nose, and soft lush lips. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Starfire didn't object. 

They pulled apart; Starfire was as red as a rose in bloom. Robin smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." Starfire kissed his forehead. "Robin?"

"Yes…" He smiled.

"Wake up."

() () ()

Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire looking at him, her hand on his shoulder, a worried expression on her face. 

"Star?" He mumbled groggily.

"Did you sleep in here all night? Jeez, you're as bad as Cyborg and Roy, they fell asleep on news paper, I swear Beast boy is the smartest of you four." She shook her head.

Robin looked her over she was in a pair of pink plaid pajamas and a pink long-sleeves pajama shirt. He then looked at the clock; it was already ten in the morning.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, sitting up. His neck and back were a mess; he couldn't believe he fell asleep on the computer.

"Yes, everything's fine." Starfire smiled slightly. She looked over at the screen. 

"We couldn't find anything last night. I guess today is going to be dedicated to finding information about Terra." Robin mumbled, leaning back. 

"What about this?" Robin looked at the screen, to the article Starfire was pointing too,

"What about it?" Robin asked, confused.

"Quote: It's being rumored that French millionaire Tyler Blanquette has sold his advance software to a new heiress from America. Not a word on who the new heiress is, however the price for the software fell into the millions. No one knows what a young heiress would want such an advance computer software, that not only enhances the artificial intelligence of man-made robots, but also helps them maintain a human posture and fighting technique. Blanquette was to sell the technology to the French government to be further advance, but he was reported to have said "She made me an offer, I couldn't refuse." Blanquette is neither sorry nor cares about the technology, he was actually happy to have it rid from his hands. : End quote. Seems Terra-ish to me." Starfire said.

Robin skimmed the article and smiled. He began to print the newspaper, "This is exactly the lead we needed!" He jumped up and kissed Starfire on the lips quickly. "You're a genius!" He grabbed the paper and rushed out.

"You're welcome?" Starfire stated, confused. 


	4. Inheriting the world

**A/N: No, no, I didn't give up this story. Lord no! My computer crashed, royally. It was… bad. And then after I had to reinstall a new hard drive, I didn't have word, so it took about a week till I got word. It was a hard week. **

**Oh man, I missed writing this story, though I had a chapter written I just had to re-read it and do what all authors do and change things around, but lucky me, I got to re-write the entire thing. I'm an idiot, I don't have a back up thingy. **

**Ok, so this is a cute chapter I like it, next chapter will probably be a lot more… interesting, lots more interaction with Terra and a few other characters. I did get into the surprise party a bit, they'll be more next chapter :). The Roy/Starfire/Robin thing is more evident in this. I like Roy, fyi, I think he's very cool, not as cool as my Robin but, hey, who is, lol. Remember there are certain aspects of the story that are made-up and do not apply to the comic book or TV. **

**R&R. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Raven stared at the article Robin had thrust into her face. She had skimmed it several different times, and saw the relativity to their case.

"Now, I think it be best if I go to Gotham and have a meeting with the reporter. Maybe collect some more articles and some background." Robin stated, looking at an old newspaper, skimming for more articles about the heiress.

"I guess so." Raven said, leaning back in one of the kitchen chairs. Her eyes went from the article to the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh n—"

"ROAD TRIP!" Beast boy shouted coming from the side. "Oh man! We could stay at a fancy hotel, raid the mini-bar. Walk through Gotham's streets! It would be soo—"

"No!" Raven and Robin said at the same time. Starfire and Cyborg both entered the kitchen, looking confusedly at their three friends.

"Why not?" Beast boy asked, shoulders falling, face pouting.

"Because, I'll be in and out in a matter of hours. I don't think it be wise to stay there for longer then a day." Robin said, dropping the newspaper.

"Where?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"Gotham City." Raven said looking over the same article.

"Oh Gotham is beautiful this time of year!" Starfire smiled. The four titans looked at her. "…What?"

"Star… you're confusing Metropolis with Gotham." Beast Boy said, and then turned back to Raven and Robin. "PLEASE!"

"No." They said together again.

"I think it be a good idea." Cyborg said. "Think about it… we'd all take our own transportation, we'll be able to split up. And maybe if you get another lead we could do some hardcore researching."

"I don't…" Robin started but stopped as he met Starfire's eyes. She was smiling brightly; her eyes were glittering with excitement.

"I think it be a nice break to help us figure out the Terra situation." Raven shook her head as she saw Robin melt under the Tamarian's beauty.

"Please." Beast boy and Cyborg said from behind Starfire.

Raven and Robin stared at the three. Birds of a feather…

"Fine."

()()()()()()()()()()

Raven clutched on to Beast boy tighter.

 "Why are you driving my bike?!" She shouted to the boy driving.

"I'm the better driver!" He shouted back to her and sped up.

()

Starfire sighed as she drove shotgun with Cyborg. He smiled and patted the girl's arm.

"I know it's not like a motorcycle." Cyborg smiled as Starfire shook her long red hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy I'm not hanging on for my life." Starfire smiled.

"I bet you wouldn't mind so much if it was Robin you were hanging on from." Cyborg smiled as Starfire's face reddened.

"I haven't a clue what you mean." Starfire said and looked out the window, specifically at a red shiny motorcycle not too far ahead of Cyborg's truck/jeep.

()

Robin stared forward, he was not amused.

Cyborg had drag Starfire away from him and Roy after the two had got into a silent battle of who would get Starfire to ride with him.

Robin was on the verge of winning until he and Roy got Cyborg's superior glare and Starfire's pouty look.

Roy.

Oh, Robin definitely hated Roy. Well… he didn't hate him. He was easily not happy with the other boy super hero. All he wanted was to have Starfire riding with him. Was that so wrong?

Robin looked in the mirror to see Roy slightly to the left of him and further down. Roy was smiling, nothing affect that boy.

Robin turned his head back around and sped up. He just wanted to vent, preferably off the road.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin walked into the huge building. He fixed his shirt and adjusted his sunglasses. He saw a woman behind a huge desk, typing away. She had long brown hair with pretty brown eyes. She looked like she had been a model of sorts when she was younger.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked politely. The woman looked up and nodded at him. "Can I please speak with Robert Townsend?" Robin glanced at the article to make sure he got the right name.

The woman stared at him, before tilting her head to the side a bit. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Um… no…"

"Sorry, you need an appointment to see Mr. Townsend."

"But…"

"No."

"You don—"

"Sorry."

"B—"

"Sir, please!" The woman raised her voice from the soft whisper scolding, to a normal, angry voice. Robin glared under his glasses.

Suddenly, a tall man, with broad shoulders, a sexy grin, and a walk that would scare the devil himself, walked past them.

Robin's mouth hung ajar. The woman's angry persona drifted away and was replaced with lovesick eyes and a brilliant smile.

"A good meeting Mr. Wayne?"

"Very productive. Thank you Sophie. Have a wonderful day." Mr. Wayne smiled.

Sophie giggled and nodded. "You too Mr. Wayne."

Robin watched as his mentor walked right past him and out the door. It took a matter of seconds for Robin to go rushing out of the doors and after Bruce.

He jumped in front of Bruce and stared at him.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, a bit confused.

"Hey Bruce…" Robin stood straight and gave a wiry grin, "How's the whole lonely hero thing coming along?"

()()()()()()()()

"My, my, my… how have you grown Master Dick." Alfred smiled as he opened the door for Bruce and Robin.

"Yeah, well…" Robin chuckled a bit scratching his head.

"Take those ridiculous things off… it's dark enough in here." Bruce said, in a light tone, that really wasn't that light.

Robin gently removed the tinted glasses and allowed himself a few minutes to adjust to the poor lighting of Wayne Manner.

"What brings you to Gotham, young hero." Alfred smiled, placing two glasses of ice tea in front of Bruce and Robin.

"Big case." Robin said, sipping his drink, he saw Bruce's familiar look, and quickly swallowed. "You see… we defeated our main enemy last year… but his apprentice of sorts seemed to slip through our fingers and now she's after us again. Star…Starfire… found an article that you believe to be the girl. But since I can't talk to the repo—"

"Let me see the article." Robin pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to his mentor. He watched as Bruce's eyes flew across the paper, skimming for the most important details. "Vale Firma." **((Pronounced: Veil, i.e.: The groom lifted the Bride's veil. Firma… as it looks, merci beacoup.))**

"What?"

"The heiress in this article is Vale Firma, she seemed to grow nicely into Society. She's attending the Gotham Benefit Party tomorrow at the Hôtel Riche de Diamant."

"Are you serious?" Robin looked at the dark man. He did not plan to stay over night.

"Very. I guess this means we're having a sleep over."

()()()()()()()()()()

Robin sat at the large dinning table with articles and a note pad near him, along with his sunglasses placed on. He had been up for an hour and had just finished breakfast.

"Morning, morning." He looked up to see Beast boy and Starfire walk into the dinning room.

"Morning." Starfire yawned and sat next to Robin placing her head gently on his shoulder. Beast boy sat across from the two and was looking at one of the articles.

"Millions, huh?" Beast mumbled.

"More then millions." Robin said, placing his pencil down.

"Yay… we're all up." Raven said rubbing her temples. She sat down at the head of the table, placing her head down.

"Didn't sleep well?" Robin asked.

"On the contrary. I slept like a brick." Raven continued to gently tap her head on the table. "I'm just not use to it. I didn't even wake to have my tea and read a little."

"You read in the middle of the night? Freak." Cyborg came in sitting next to Beast boy.

"She's not a freak!" Beast boy said, glaring at Cyborg. The table hushed quickly. Beast boy began turning an interesting red. "I mean… come on… we're all freaks."

"Morning." They turned to see Roy walking in, rubbing his eyes.

"Good everyone's up." Robin looked around the table, besides the gently tapping of Raven's head, Beast boy's tomato red face, Cyborg's bored expression, Roy's itchy eyes, and Star's hair tickling Robin's back, they were ready for anything. "Sort-of."

"What do you **need** to talk about at this hour?" Raven said, stopping the tapping but not picking up her head.

"We need a plan of action for tonight." Robin said. Starfire was now sitting up doodling on his note pad.

"Obviously your going." Starfire said, not looking up. "They'll know **you**."

"But I can't go alone." Robin said, in his whining voice.

"We **can't** go, dude." Beast boy said, leaning back in his chair. "We'll stick out like snowmen in the middle of summer."

"I'll go." The table turned and stared at Roy.

"What?" The five asked, confused.

"She doesn't know who I am. She saw me in superhero persona. All she thinks of me is a guy in a silly costume."

"He has a point." Raven said, placing her head back down.

"…He's a boy…" Robin said.

"Thanks man." Roy gave a thumbs up.

"Say he's your brother… or better yet your clone that's slowly but surely taking over the world while he steals the world of all the beautiful red—" Cyborg covered Beast boy's mouth.

"Say he's your cousin and be done with it." Cyborg said as Beast rambled into the hybrid's hand.

"…Fine." Robin said, and went back to reading an article.

()()()()()()()()

Robin and Roy were looking through fifty to a million tuxes for the party in mere hours. The boys had gone through every known color in men's fashion and some that were, well… straight from the rainbow.

"I wonder what the others are up too?" Roy said, looking at a green vest.

"Hopefully something more fun then this…" Robin said tossing aside a blue sports jacket.

()

"Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you? Can you?" Bruce stared at the green changeling as he begged. "I mean it be the best present in the world for Robin. And it's a surprise, so SHHH! And you'd have so much fun, there'll be cake! Lots of cake! You like cake, right? I like cake. I mean come on its cake!"

Bruce moved his chair a bit and turned to Raven who was looking at her book. They were in one of Bruce's many offices, asking about Robin's party.

"Next time he asks if there's any coffee…" Bruce looked over at Raven who made a dramatic pause to look at Beast boy who was talking a mile a minute. "Lie."

"Mr. Wayne…?" Starfire opened the door and looked at her two friends. "Oh… I'm sor—"

"No, no… please come in… Starfire, is it?" Bruce said. Waving her in.

"Yes…" She looked at Beast boy and then Raven.

"He had one too many cups of coffee." Raven began dragging the green boy away.

"How many is one too many?" Starfire questioned.

"About twelve." Raven said, dragging the rambling changeling out of the room.

"How can I help you, Starfire?" Bruce said, making himself more comfortable.

"Well… I know Beast boy was asking you about Robin's party and—"

"You wanted to know if I could come?" Bruce said, looking at a black book of sorts.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping you **would** come." Starfire smiled softly, getting up and looking at the various things in Bruce's office.

"I guess I could stop in and surprise the boy. It be nice to see him without there being a crime as an excuse."

"…Or pretending to see him as the excuse." Starfire, smiled a bit as Bruce nodded slightly. She stopped as she came to a picture of Bruce with a younger boy, neat tidy black hair, sparkling blue eyes, the two seemed to have just come back from fishing; the boy having caught the bigger fish. "Who is that?"

"Dick… that was about five years ago… I suppose." Bruce said, scribbling something down.

"I never knew he had blue eyes." Starfire said quietly.

"How did you not know that?" Bruce asked, looking up.

"Because, Robin likes playing masquerade. You can't get hurt when no one knows who you are."

()()()()()()()()

Robin and Roy sat in the limo. Roy was looking out the tinted windows at the dark, empty streets of Gotham. He smiled as they placed small stores, and large stores. As other limos seem to follow them.

"Wow." He gasped as they past a rather tall building.

"Yep, that's Gotham for ya." Robin said, nodding his head.

He was looking forward, playing with his cuff lings. He was wearing a black tux with a yellow vest and tie. His eyes were naked, bare without his dark sunglasses. His hair was somewhat controlled but still gave off a wild, carefree style.

Roy was in a dark green suit with a darker green vest and tie. His orange hair was combed to his side as his gray/green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Why is this so exciting to you?" Robin asked.

"Because, I'm on a big adventure with the Titans." Roy smiled. He was so… naïve.

"It's not an adventure, it's a case. We have to… lock her up."  Robin said, straightening his jacket. Roy nodded a bit.

"We're here!" Robin looked out the window to the large hotel. He remembered functions like this. It was definitely not going to be an exciting night.

()

The two walked into a huge room, give or take fifteen stories up. Robin looked around, familiar faces were talking and laughing, telling stories about stock and cheating spouses. Diamonds dripped from overly made-up women, as wealth was apparent to every man.

Robin's eyes landed on Bruce who was nodding to the woman talking to him. Robin smirked a bit. Bruce's eyes wandered to Robin, and he nodded and then pointed with his eyes to a table off to the side. Robin began to drag Roy to the table, and sat down, scanning the room.

"Look at all the money." Roy said.

"Have you not been around wealthy people?" Robin asked.

"Not like this." Robin shook his head and continued scanning.

Roy was looking at the pretty girls, and the large nose men. "I wonder where your little friend is?"

"Right there." Robin pointed to a circle of guys.

In the center was a beautiful girl. Blonde hair up in some expensive hair-do. Light pink-ish make-up to accent her pink dress, which fell to the floor with glitter. Pink diamond-looking jewelry that suggested nothing but the best.

"Isn't she your average debutant." Roy said, leaning back in his chair.

"She's much more then a debutant to these people, she's an heiress." Robin said.

"With the way she's acting you'd think she inherited the Earth." Roy said watching as she laughed and did fleeting acts of flirtation.

Robin shook his head. "You know we gave her a home, friends, love, trust and she just…" Robin stopped as he noticed Roy not looking at him, or paying him any attention. He followed the boy's eyes till they landed on a girl across the room.

She had cinnamon brown hair, twisted up with curls and little diamond accessories in her hair. She was wearing a beige dress the accented her olive skin. She had brilliant black/purple eyes that sparkled as she walked around. She had pearls around her neck and her wrist.

"Whoa." The boys said together. They looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"I call her." Roy raised his hand a bit as she looked at them and smiled and began walking towards them.

"I'm sure Starfire would love to hear about you calling a girl." Robin said, staring at the girl something tingling in the back of his mind.

"Trust me, she'd love it more to find out how you can't keep your eyes off of said girl." Roy said just as challenging. Robin moved his eyes from the girl to Roy and then the floor.

The girl stopped about a foot from the two and smiled brightly.

"Hi!"

"Hi." The two said together.

"Um…" The girl looked at Robin and put out her hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"…Ok." Robin's voice cracked slightly. Roy looked between the two before walking back to the table. The girl smiled a bit.

"I hope he's not too offended." She whispered softly as she and Robin made there way to the floor.

Robin looked back and glanced at Roy. "He'll be fine." He smiled at the girl.

"Ok, good." She laughed a bit.

Their eyes met as they danced to the soft melodies of the band. The girl smiled and gently pushed some of Robin's hair from his eyes.

"I forgot how pretty your eyes sparkled at night." She smiled.

Robin looked at her, confused. "Thank you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" The girl smiled. "Come on, we schooled together, hung out all the time. Bruce and my father joked how we would get married one day. Remember?"

Robin stared at the girl. And the tingling sensation seemed to disappear. Robin got a rush of memories. Swimming in the lake while the girl splashed the cold water at him as he sat on the beach. Drinking lemonade as Bruce and her father talked. Playing cards at one of the tables during the formal receptions and parties. They were best friend, four/five years ago. She was the first girl he ever liked, a lot, and the first he ever kissed.

"Avery?"


	5. Picture perfect past

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Go me! :) Ok, so this chapter is a little longer then most of the other chapters… ok a lot longer. It's somewhat confusing… and weird…. Lol… haha my usual. Lots of Star/Robin/Avery interaction. And this will definitely not be the last time Avery makes an appearance. Next chapter more Terra vs. Titans and of course everything that goes along with that. :) Ok, I confused enough people for one day. :) R&R and enjoy!**

Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven sat in the TV room of Wayne manor. They had begged Alfred to relax with them, but the man was surely set in his ways.

Raven had her book open, reading or mildly skimming the pages. Cyborg was flipping through the various stations, not finding anything that amusing. Starfire looked out the window to the beautiful night sky. She then looked back at the guest list she was writing for her friend's party.

"Who else should we invite? Roy, Aqua lad, Bruce, Alfred, that mechanic guy, who else does he know?" Starfire said looking at Cyborg and Raven. Raven shrugged without looking up and Cyborg paused from flipping the channels.

"We'll ask Bruce tomorrow." Cyborg said, continuing to flip from channel to channel. Starfire placed the pen down and looked out the window once more.

"I wonder if Robin is having fun." She said to no one in particular.

"I doubt it… who's he going to dance with? Roy?"

()

Robin's laugh echoed in the corner Avery, Roy, and he were sitted at. Avery was laughing just as hard as Roy sat smiling slightly.

"Oh! And remember the time I got caught in the tree!" Avery said as she and Robin laughed hysterically.  "Dick had to save me. We both ended up falling about five feet from the branches."

"We were covered in leaves and twigs. Bruce had a fit."

"My father wasn't much better!"

Roy nodded along, as the old friends seemed to laugh and enjoy the other's company. His eyes moved from the two to Terra who was still surrounded by boys.

"You seem quite fond of Ms. Firma." Avery said wiping her eyes.

Roy looked from Terra to Avery. "Trust me, it's not her beauty that entices me."

"She's an interesting character, always surrounded by a huddle of young suitors. Sickening." Avery said, dusting invisible lint from her dress.

"You two aren't friends?" Robin asked, smirking a bit.

"Oh, heaven's no. She's much more interested in the company of males then females. Not that I blame her. She's pretty enough, and definitely rich enough to have the attention."

"You know anything about her?" Roy asked, looking at Avery.

"Nothing really, just that she's new money. And well the silly rumors the maids and housewives have made-up. They say that she was dirt poor and her father gave her to an older man, dripping with dollar bill signs. They married, yet she was very young at the time. He died last year leaving his entire estate to her." Avery smiled and shook her head. "But it's kitchen talk."

"Housewives and maids are best known for kitchen talk." Robin smiled.

"Hello."

The three looked up to see the beautiful heiress standing over them.

"Hello, Ms. Firma."

"Hello Ms. Bronzeson. How are you?"

"Quite well." Avery smiled as Terra looked at Robin and Roy.

"Sitting with two wonderfully cute suitors." She smiled as Avery blushed a deep crimson.

"No, no, just two friends. Dick Grayson and Roy Harper." Avery pointed at each, as they both stood and smiled.

"Wonderful to meet the both of you. Dick Grayson, that sounds terribly familiar. Hmm?" Terra smiled and pondered for a few seconds.

Robin's eyes narrowed a bit as his body tensed.

"Bruce's son, right?" She smiled widely as Robin's body further tensed but with surprise and confusion.

"…Um… yeah…" Robin said, a bit shakily.

"Oh wow! I've heard so much about you! How's school? Studying hard I hope." Terra smiled.

"Terribly hard." Robin smiled, his jaw locking.

"And you would be?" Terra looked at Roy.

"His cousin, I attend the school as well."

"That's good, it's always pleasant to have family at school." Terra smiled and looked to see the group of boys looking after her.  "I was hoping to escape the pack of boys. May I talk with you all?" Terra smiled. Robin looked at her; she had the whole Society thing down pack.

"Of course you can Ms. Firma. You know I'll get us some punch." Avery smiled and stood up allowing Terra to take her seat.

"I'll go with you." Roy smiled and quickly followed Avery across the room.

Robin sat down and smiled at Terra, even though he really wanted to strangle her.

"So, Ms. Firma…"

"Please, Vale, I find it way to formal when I hear such strong voices say my last name." Terra giggled a bit.

"Ok, Vale… congratulations, I hear you are making quite an impact of Gotham." Robin leaned in his chair a bit.

"Not just Gotham, all over the world." Terra smiled and played with the napkin that was next to her.

"Yes, I read the article about the technology. A young mind with money is never a good thing." They both laughed. Out of sheer politeness, Robin forgot how many lies and fake people were created to sustain these parties. "So… what shall such a young woman do with such high-tec technology?" Robin smiled. Terra smiled back, and laughed a bit.

"My… mentor… was an ingenious man. He was, wonderful! He was brilliant and sophisticated. He was killed to early in his life. He had this dream, which I want to make come true, in memory of him. I'll be staying in Gotham as the project is continued." Terra smiled. Robin's head was ringing, fireworks were going off, and he had to know.

"A dream, to invent… what, if I might be so bold?" Robin smiled as he aw Terra's eyes moving from the napkin to him in an almost eerie pattern.

"Well… it's more or less a secret, Mr. Grayson…" Robin arched his eye brows pouted his lips just slightly, giving them a fuller look and stared straight into Terra's blue eyes.

"I'm made of secrets, Vale, I'm sure one more won't kill me." Terra smiled a bit, and even laughed, a real laughed.

"…My mentor wanted to create—"

"Ok, punch!" Avery smiled as she placed down two glasses. Robin looked to her and then Roy, who shrugged.

"Merci beacoup, Ms. Bronzeson." She picked up her glass and winked to Robin. "Another time Mr. Grayson." She then glided over to her many suitors and seemed to be enclosed in a tight circle.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked, sitting down.

"Just business." Robin said, sipping his drink.

()()()()()()()()()

Raven walked around the manor looking for her book. She could have sworn she left it next to her bed. Granted, she was really tired last night and barely even registered where she dropped it. Bruce and Robin came strolling in around one in the morning. And it was around three the next day. Bruce was in the gym with Cyborg. Starfire was, god knows where, Robin was wondering around, Roy sleeping, and Beast Boy, and well she wasn't quite sure.

She continued looking, very un-amused. The doorbell rang, making her jump a bit. "This place is too creepy… even for me." She mumbled. She heard Alfred answer the door.

"Ms. Bronzeson, how good of you to come. Shall I get Master Dick?"

'Dick?' Raven mouthed as she leaned further into the door.

"I'm right here, thanks Alfred." Robin's voice was heard. Raven was quite curious as to who was outside of the door. She opened it and peak out to see a girl, about her height, skinny, olive skin, pretty hair and eyes, and wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "Hey you." Robin smiled. The girl kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I thought I come to say hello. Bruce told my father that you and your friends were visiting from school for a while." The girl smiled. Robin was blushing and nodding his head.

"Yeah, seems that way at this point."

"So, let's go meet your friends!" Avery grabbed Robin's hand as the two walked towards the living room.

"Oh, that can't be good." Raven said, disappearing into one of her many black holes.

()

Starfire was finishing with the final decorations list. She was getting this party planned and finished before they left Gotham. Terra, at this point was concentrating on this invention of sorts Robin had mumbled about. So Starfire figured if Terra had time to waste… she had time to plan. There was a knock at the door, making Starfire push the papers under the cushion she smiled as she saw Robin's sunglasses and his untamed hair.

"Robin! How did you...?" Starfire looked to see the short girl holding on to Robin's hand tightly. Her warm smile, and the way she leaned into Robin ever so slightly. Starfire's eyes darkened as her body tensed. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Hey Star, I'd like you to meet Avery." Robin smiled. Starfire looked at the girl as she held on to Robin's hand and put one out for Starfire to shake. Starfire took it a bit roughly and then looked at Robin.

"Star, what an unusual name?" Avery smiled. Robin looked at Avery and then Starfire, to see the Tamarian's green eyes glow.

Starfire glared at the girl. No, she did not just say Starfire's name was unusual.

"Where I come from it's a great honor to be named after something so beautiful and magnificent… excuse me." Starfire rushed out from the room.

Robin watched as she left. Starfire was never one to be rude or obnoxious, or even out right loathing of a new person. He then noticed Avery's hand placed perfectly in his own. 'Oh crap.' He thought quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend her."

"Well… you did." Robin turned to see Raven, dressed in a black jeans and a purple top standing with her hand on her hip.

"Umm… Avery Raven, Raven Avery. Excuse me." Robin rushed out quickly.

"Oh, Raven that's a—" Avery started but was hushed quickly with Raven's glare.

"Don't even go there."

()()()()()()()

Robin walked through the gardens. He had looked for the past twenty minutes for Starfire. He had no clue where Avery was hopefully with one of the boys they would be much more pleasant, hopefully.

"Star!"

"What?" He turned and was met with a very angry/sad looking Starfire. Her hair was in a ponytail; she was in jeans and a pink tank top, with a white sweat jacket over it. "Why aren't you entertaining your guest?"

Robin looked at her; he knew she had a tendency to be over jealous when it came to him… she almost killed Kitty the second time they fought with her. But he didn't want Starfire to feel jealous.

"Why are you so mad?"  Robin said, looking at the beautiful girl.

"I'm not mad. I am fine." Starfire was about to turn around when Robin caught her wrists. But Starfire pulled them back. "I'm going out with Roy… he's taking me to get dinner. Have a good afternoon."

She began to walk away but then began to run into the house. Robin watched after her. He definitely would have to get her to talk to him.

()()()()()()()()()

"WINNER AVERY!" Cyborg and Beast boy's mouth hung open. Avery smiled.

"That was fun! Shall we play again?"

"NO!" The two shouted.

"Ok, ok." She giggled a bit. Robin walked into the room rubbing his temples. "Robin, want to play a game before dinner… Vale should be over soon." Avery asked, resetting the game. All three boys froze as they looked at Avery.

"Vale?" They said together.

"Didn't Bruce or Alfred tell you?" Avery asked. The three boys went into a frenzy.

"Oh crap!" They screamed, running around.

()()()()()()()

"So, Ms. Firma… how is everything?" Bruce asked as Avery, Robin, Terra, and he sat at the large dinning table.

"Quite well actually." Terra smiled. "Everything seems to be going to plan. My advisor says I'll be in Gotham for at least another five or six days. But my… proto-type is doing magnificently."

Beast boy and Cyborg watched silently from the vent on the bottom of the floor. They could see and hear practically everything.

Raven walked across the dining room entrance looking at her book, she then walked back and stared at Terra, Robin with no glasses, and then the vent at the base of the wall. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the scene. 'What the hell?' mouthed. She quickly ran from the entrance way and in a matter of seconds was with the boys.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

"Let's just say we had our own little surprise party." Beast boy mumbled.

"So… I heard you just turned eighteen Avery, congrats."

"Thank you. Last month, it was quite enjoyable."

Laughing was suddenly heard down the hallway. The four, and three in the vent turned to see Roy walk in. He froze immediately. The three in the vent took a collective breath, because two seconds later Starfire came walking in, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with her hair in two braids. She stopped short and looked around at the table, and whimpered.

"Roy and…" Bruce looked at her and then Robin.

"Kori." She whispered.

"Yes, sorry. Roy and Kori, come join us." Bruce smiled. Robin stared at him, as Avery sat mildly confused, and Terra smiled pleasantly.

"Won't you take off your glasses?" Terra asked, Starfire looked straight at Robin and saw he was without his glasses, Robin figured it was only a matter of seconds before all hell broke loose.

"Actually, her eyes are really sensitive, so she has to keep them on." Roy smiled, pulling a chair out for Starfire.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Terra said quickly, pouting. Starfire simply nodded.

"She seems genuinely sweet." Raven mumbled the other two nodded.

()

"Me and Dick were like best friends, inseparable." Avery laughed with Terra. Somehow, as the fates would have it, the two began talking about Avery and Robin's relationship. Which had Starfire making noises of pain or anger here and there.

"That's so cute." Terra smiled.

"It is! We were even girlfriend and boyfriend. He was my first kiss!" Avery and Terra giggled as Starfire whimpered. Robin looked at her to the two girls. He was not in a good place.

"I think I better be going, I'm quite tired." Starfire said softly.

"Please don't leave." Roy silently begged. Terra smiled agreeing with Roy as Avery looked at Robin and then Starfire.

"It is rather late." Bruce said looking at his watch. "I think I better have the car take you girls home."

"Of course." Terra and Avery chorused. They smiled and followed Alfred out of the room. Once the door was shut, and all seemed back to normal. Starfire literally blasted the glasses off her face.

"That was fun." Beast boy said as he and Raven escaped the vent without having to go all the way around.

"Quite entertaining!" Starfire gave a sickeningly happy smile and looked at Robin who looked at her with his precious blue eyes. He always thought the first time she'd see him with his sunglasses would be as they were caught up in a whirlwind of romance and passion. Not a dinner his mentor concocted.

"Star…"

"No... NO!" She said looking at him, she smiled, sweetly to everyone, and walked out.

"Ugh!" Robin placed his forehead on the table.

"I vote Avery off the island!" Beast boy raised his hands as the other occupants stared at him.

()()()()()()()

Starfire was sitting in front of Cyborg's laptop that she had placed nicely in her room. She was looking through party favors, presents, and sometimes switched to an article or two about Vale Firma.

There was a knock at the door, she looked over to the door and back to the computer as she shut the laptop she called for the person to come in.

"Hi." Robin said softly. She looked at him his glasses were on, and he was pouting somewhat. She got up and made her way top the window seat.

"What?" She said softly.

"I just wanted to apologize for today." Robin sat on her bed.

"No reason to apologize I over re-acted." Starfire smiled. Robin looked at her.

"No, I shouldn't."

"I'm fine, Robin, really, I am." Starfire smiled. "There is no reason as to why you should apologize."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Very." Starfire smiled. Robin nodded. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, night Star." Robin smiled as he walked out and shut the door. Starfire looked out the window as it began to rain. She felt a few tears run down her face.

"Maybe Robin likes Starfire… but Dick loves Avery."

()()()()()()()

Avery smiled as she, Robin, Roy, and Terra walked around the park. They had been in Gotham for five days, and everyday included some meeting with Terra. Robin was getting little information here and there. He wanted to get everything solve by tomorrow. Starfire was not talking to him, Raven seemed to side with Starfire. Beast boy sided with Raven and Cyborg was just bored.

Robin wanted to get everything to return to normal. Well as normal as the Teen Titans were. Robin looked at Roy and pointed with his eyes to the duck pond.

"Hey Avery want to go feed the ducks?" Roy didn't even wait for an answer he just dragged Avery away. Robin smiled at Terra as they sat down on a near-by bench.

"I'm going home tomorrow." Robin smiled. Terra nodded.

"That's good, I'll miss your company." Terra said. Robin smiled and looked toward Roy and Avery.

"So… we're alone…" Robin smiled as Terra laughed.

"You are so pushy Mr. Grayson."

"Sorry Vale." Robin laughed a bit.

"Robots." Robin looked at her as she smiled and looked forward. "The project is world renowned robots. They are made to be as realistic as you and me. They can fight, and win. Their programmed to win. My mentor was killed, Mr. Grayson, he didn't suddenly die or murdered. He was **killed**. I want revenge Mr. Grayson." Robin looked at Terra as a sudden fear came over him.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Robin said, Terra smiled and shook her head.

"I saw them… her kill him. Her green angry eyes, her ruthless passion. Dick, she was mad. All to save the one she loved. But she didn't care about the people who loved the one she was killing. She just… killed." Terra looked at Robin and began shaking her head. "You don't understand… the girl should be killed for what she did."

Terra began crying, she placed her head on Robin's shoulder and sobbed.

"Um… I'm sorry." Robin looked over to see Roy and Avery completely ignoring him and Terra.

"I better go." Terra got up and ran off.

"Oh man." Robin said shaking his head.

()()()()()()()

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Robin said. Bruce patted his head; they were almost the same height. By next year, definitely.

"Bye Dick." Avery kissed his cheek. Robin blushed and smiled at him. Starfire looked at the two and then turned to Bruce.

"Bye Bruce." Starfire smiled. Bruce waved as the six set off to home.

Starfire rode with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven, Roy, and Robin had their bikes. And all of them were exciting to get out of Gotham.

()()()()()()()

"Home sweet home!" Beast boy said, stretching out his legs. He jumped on to the couch and relaxed. Starfire walked past Robin and walked to her room. Raven sat next to Beast boy who started begging her to play with him in a car game. Cyborg stretched out and head towards his room as Roy walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Robin mumbled.

"News reports say that there have been some mysterious attacks with in the city. There have already been six wounded, no lethal injuries yet. The police don't know who or what are causing these attacks, but hope to find a lead. In other news Jump City is receiving a grant of five hundred thousand dollars from Vale Firma, an heiress to a great fortune. She would like the grant to go to the further development of John Sacs' new computer chip being built right here in the city—" Beast boy clicked the TV off and looked at Robin.

"You know… it's never ending!" Robin shouted and head towards the bedrooms.

"Well, if Starfire is still mad at him by the time his birthday rolls along, well… I'm sure lethal robots are a nice surprise." Beast boy said, shrugging.

Raven smacked the back of his head. "Just shut up…"


	6. Dreaming of a better yesterday

**A/N: Hello! Ok, I had to get this chapter out. I loved it too much. Haha, no… I think it's cute. The fight scene is soo… royally bad. But the romantic scenes are very cute. :) In my opinion, which doesn't count, that can't be good. Ok hopefully next chapter will be out by Idk Wednesday or Thursday… knowing me, hopefully sooner. :)**

**Hmmm… as you know this doesn't relate to the TV show or Comic book… and I don't think there's anything really bad, some mild cursing… but nothing bad at all… hmmm… Remember the fighting scene is like awesomely bad, I tried it was… bad :(. But I hope you enjoy the story :). R&R ENJOY!**

**ALSO…. Clover09 you were wondering where I got Roy Harper's name, it's from a website, www.titanstower.com. If you go to the Meeting room and then "New Teen Titans &New Titans" you'll get a list of characters with bios and backgrounds fro mthe comic book heroes :) So it gives names, backgrounds, and all this cool stuff… I found it while searching through Google and stuff. So I hope this helps and also to everyone who has reviewed and like the story ((or even those who didn't like it, you still took time to read it)) THANK YOU! You are the best! Okie dokie, enough babbling, hope you enjoy!**

Robin walked down a creepy looking steel bridge. It seemed to snake around a huge steel, high technology area. He stopped and looked around; it was dark, empty, and cold. He looked down and recognized the Slade suit he had been forced to wear oh so many years ago.

"What the…?" He asked but stopped. He heard a soft voice, and then two. He began walking forward, and the further he went the voices got louder.

Robin stopped, as the voices got clearer. He made out Avery's soft singsong voice and Starfire's innocent caring voice.

"Star? Avery?" Robin called out.

"Robin! Robin!" He heard Starfire shouting.

"Dick! Come on Dick, this isn't funny!" Avery's voice echoed off the walls.

"Where are you?" Robin shouted.

"Robin."

"Dick."

"Robin"

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Avery giggled.

"Robin, please, you promised."

"Star?" Robin shouted, running faster towards the voice. He stopped in front of a steel wall, and the voices dies down. "Star! Avery!"

"Hello Robin." He spun around to see himself, except his eyes were bare and sparkled a brilliant blue.

"…Who are you?" Robin said, backing into the wall.

"Oh come on. It's me… or rather you. Dick Grayson." Dick smiled and leaned against the metal railing. Robin looked past him to see Starfire and Avery. Avery walked up to Dick and leaned against him. Starfire stayed where she was.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, getting into a fighting position.

"You tell me." Dick said, walking away from Avery, who went to stand next to Starfire.

"What's with you?" Robin said, he was confused, very confused.

"What's with **you**?" Dick repeated and then smiled. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Robin asked, so confused.

"What's the difference between you and me?" Dick smirked as Robin shrugged. "The mask, you're Robin, not Dick."

"…That's not true." Robin said.

"Really. Do you know… Avery knows Dick, but not Robin. And Starfire knows Robin but not Dick. And well… she doesn't know Robin that well either."

"Don't bring her into this." Robin said, narrowing her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dick asked.

"You don't know anything about Starfire and me!" Robin said.

"Right… ok… I'm only **you**." Dick smiled and got into Robin's face. "Why are you so scared to show her us?"

"I'm not scared… it's just… why do you care?" Robin looked at him.

"Because whether you admit it or not, you love her… and yet you won't share anything with her."

"And who do you love?" Robin shouted looking at Avery and Starfire.

"Come on! The girl I haven't talked to in five years or the girl that took over my life in three!" Dick shouted back.

Robin seemed to be silenced because he recoiled himself back against the wall.

"Admit it bird brain you're afraid that she'll turn away from us. Guess what… she already is."

"Shut up!" Robin shouted. He looked to see Avery waving goodbye. "I…"

"Love her? Ok… you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. If you **love** her, then you wouldn't be pushing her away from us! I don't want her to disappear from my life, Robin!"

"I'm not pushing her away!" Robin shouted. He glared at Dick, who glared right back with just as much anger and resentment.

They both froze as they heard a scream.

"Starfire?!" They shouted. They both began running away from the wall. They ran faster and faster.

As they ran, Dick seemed to merge with Robin. His orange and black costume seemed to fade away, being replaced with his Titan costume. Except his eyes were no longer covered by the safety of his mask. He looked back to see his mask on the floor. He thought about turning back till he heard the scream again. And then he ran faster then he thought possible.

He stopped in front of the sight of Starfire lifeless on the ground. He fell on his knees and turned her over.

"Starfire?" Robin asked softly.

"Hi Dick." Robin looked up and clashed with two brilliant blue eyes.

"Terra?" Robin asked becoming vicious.

"Vale… Terra doesn't exist anymore… and neither does… that murderer." Terra glared down at Robin. He looked at Starfire and felt her face she was cold. Robin looked up at Terra and pounced at her.

"AHHH!" Robin sprung up in a cold sweat. He felt his face, he was clammy, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, safe, for now.

He got up and looked in the mirror by his door. He looked the same, maybe not like he did five years ago, but at least the same as he did yesterday. He just wasn't wearing his mask or his sunglasses.

He shook his head and walked out of his room. He pasted his friends' room stopping in front of a purple door. He looked at it and opened it. He looked in to see Starfire asleep under her white comforter.

He walked up and sat on the edge of her bed. He smiled as he pushed some of the hair off her face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, kissing her forehead. He got up and walked out.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked wearily at her door. She then rolled over, sighed, and went back to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

Robin played with his sunglasses. He was waiting for everyone except Starfire to come into the kitchen.

He wanted to talk to them about the Terra issue.

"Aloha!" Cyborg said, pouring himself some coffee.

Raven, Beast boy, and Roy also walked in and sat at a seat at the table. Robin smiled as Raven looked at him, un-amused.

"What?"

"Ok, we need to talk about Starfire." Robin said, adjusting his glasses that he had quickly put on.

"So talk." Cyborg said as he leaned against the tower.

"I don't want her leaving this tower alone. She is to always be watched by one of us. I don't want to see or hear her out alone." Robin said sternly, protectively.

"Um… why?" Beast boy said a hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

"Because… it seems Terra isn't after the titans, she's after Star." Robin said quietly. Raven looked at Beast boy who seemed to have grown anxious and frightened.

"Why didn't you tell us last night…?" He asked, his deep voice cracking.

"I was a moron." Robin said, eyeing him. "Where **is** Starfire?"

"Um… shopping… at the square." Beast boy said, followed by a nervous laugh.

()()()()()()()()

Starfire browsed around the motorcycle store. She knew that this was a Cyborg present, but she had to just see if there was anything in here that she thought he could give the stupid boy.

"May I help you?" She turned to see a warm man looking at her.

"I'm looking for a present for a very close friend of mine. He has a bike, and he adores it, I was hoping I could find something that might… suggest to him how special he is too me." Starfire smiled slightly as the man smiled and shook his head.

"A boy and his bike is a special thing, but there's nothing in this store that holds the value of a special ness that you're looking for." The man smiled. Starfire nodded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ch—" Starfire turned sharply as the front window smashed from a flying man.

"Oh dear lord." The storeowner rushed to the man. Starfire ran out the door to see Terra and a gang of robots.

"Nice to see you dear." Terra sneered. Starfire jumped up and began floating over Terra and the robots. "Attack." Terra said quietly as the league of robots began attacking Starfire.

()()()()()()()()

Robin stopped short as he looked at the deserted street. It was upturned, gravel everywhere the stores were ransacked there were burn marks everywhere. Robin looked to Beast boy who had flown on top of one of the buildings. Cyborg was scanning the area, as Raven and Speedy look at the stores.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted walking up the street. "Starfire!"

"Ah!" He turned to see a bright green laser from an Alley. He raced into the alley to see Starfire against the wall blasting about five robots that were shooting lasers at her.

She was beaten up. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her face was dirty, and she looked like hell.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted and went straight into fighting mode. He kicked at one of the robots, only to be pushed aside and ignored.

Robin fell to the ground. He looked, amazed, at the robots. "What the hell?" He whispered before getting up. A bright blue blast hit one of the robots dead on.

"Boo-ya." Cyborg said, smirking. But the robot got up. As if nothing had happened. "Oh no you didn't."

"Raarr!" Beast boy pounced on top of another robot, only to be thrown off and into a flip. He transformed into himself landing into Robin. "Ow…"

"Azarath, Metrion, Xin—" Raven didn't even have time before the a robot blasted her with it's laser. She stopped short of the wall, but had to come down from floating.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted rushing over to her.

"I'm fine. Save Star."

Starfire was definitely growing tired, she looked ready to collapse.

"Why won't you die!" Cyborg screamed as he continuously blasted one robot. But to no avail. Robin looked at Starfire, she was actually floating downward, her body seconds from giving up.

He looked around and saw a garage can. He jumped up from the ground to the can, against the wall, and grabbed Starfire. He landed behind the robots. Starfire safely in his arms.

"Get out of here!" Raven shouted as Robin stood for a second, he raced out of the alley into the empty street.

"Star?" He didn't have mush time to talk as Terra appeared, out of nowhere, in front of him.

"Hello Robin."

"Get away from me!" Robin shouted as he held Starfire close to him.

"No." Terra began lifting the ground under Robin he jumped back, into a mess of Robots. All eyes on Starfire.

"Sh—" Robin started but stopped as he was hit from the back. He fell on his knees. Starfire looked at him. She grabbed his arm and jumped out of his arms into the air. They were only ten feet in the air. As high as she could possibly go at this point. Arrows began attacking to robots. They let loose an electrical bolt as they hit the robots, but they didn't feel a thing, they didn't even turn to acknowledge Speedy.

Terra began shooting rocks towards Starfire and Robin. '

"Let go of me, and get out of here." Robin whispered.

"No." Starfire said, tiredly.

"Star, please!" Robin begged.

"Rob—"

"NOW!" He said harshly. Starfire floated down a few feet and dropped Robin, who landed on his feet. She floated up, quickly, only to be stopped by an angry blonde.

"Where are you going? I **know** you're not afraid of a good fight." And the rocks began to fly.

"Just DIE!" Cyborg screamed as he came out of the alley, blasting into the alley.

Beast boy and Raven both soared out.

"A little help here!" Speedy shouted shooting his arrows.

"What kind of freakin' technology did that girl buy?!" Beast shouted as he turned into an elephant and began stampeding.

"Some very, very, very **advanced** technology!" Raven shouted back, blasting her energy at them.

Starfire was half shielding herself half blasting Terra.

"Guys, aim for their lower backs, got some major readings coming from there!" Cyborg shouted.

Speedy jumped up and flipped over the robot he was fighting. He shot his electrical arrow into the robot. The robot short-circuited and then began to move slower.

"Guys, it's slowing them down." Roy shouted back.

They all aimed for the lower back. And as the robots slowed down the titans went full force. Until it was just Beast boy as an elephant jumping up and down on them.

They turned to see Starfire on the ground, half crying and half glaring at Terra.

"Star!" Robin shouted. Raven's eyes went to a bright white and the attacks flew, surprising Terra.

"You little—" She was stopped by one of Beast boy's many tentacles. She smirked. "Next time." She sneered and she disappeared. Robin looked at Starfire who was cuddled in Speedy's arms.

And Robin began his own battle with inner demons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beast Boy walked into the weight room to see Robin beating the hell out of a giant punching bag. The boy wonder was in sweat pants and a white tank top he had no glasses and no mask.

Beast boy was in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. It had been a few hours since the fight and the titans were relaxing, or well pretending to relax.

"Hey." Beast boy said as he sat on one of the dumbbell benches.

"Hi." Robin said as he did a spiral kick at the punching bag.

"Yeah, you don't seem upset at all." Beast boy said. Robin stopped and turned to the green boy. He glared slightly and then bent down to get his water.

"How is she?" He asked as he sipped his water.

"Sleeping." Beast boy shrugged a bit. "Raven calmed her down… a lot."

"Are you sure it wasn't **Roy**?" Robin said, venom on his tongue.

"Nah, not even a little bit of jealousy."

"Did you come here to mock me?" Robin spat at his friend. Beast boy put his hands up in a defense pose.

"I came to check on you… Make sure you weren't killing yourself." Beast boy said.

"I'm fine." Robin said, going over to the bike, and beginning to pedal.

"You know, I've been hearing that a lot lately, and well… I'm beginning to think you guys are lying a bit."

"I'm—"

"Don't you dare!" Beast Boy said. "So… one week till your birthday."

"I'm not having a birthday, not until Terra is behind bars." Robin said, pedaling harder.

"Or dead." Beast boy mumbled. He shook his head and went over to the bike and pumped it up so Robin couldn't pedal anymore.

"Go talk to her! And don't let Raven see you, or she'll kill both of us." Beast boy said leaving the room. Robin looked after him, and shook his head.

()()()()()()()

Robin walked slowly into Starfire's room and looked at her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Green crashing with blue.

"Hey." Robin smiled as he brushed the hair from her forehead.

Starfire looked at him. "He was there… I was tired… I needed a shoulder."

Robin nodded his head and stared at her. "I know."

"No, you don't." Starfire looked at him. "Who are you?"

"…Robin?" He said, suddenly confused.

"Where are the glasses?" Starfire said. Robin felt guilt instantly.

"I… I…"

"I'm sorry." Starfire said, shaking her head and turning over so her back was to him. "I… I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be." Robin took a bold approach and laid next to her. Starfire turned over, crashing royally into his chest.

"But I am." She said into his chest. Robin smiled and gently held her to him.

"I know you are. And you know what…" Starfire shook her head, cuddling closer to him. "I'm sorry too."


	7. A kiss is just a kiss

**A/N: Ok… so it's not exactly Wednesday or Thursday. Give me a break I had a paper due, and I have another one due Tuesday. Who in their right mind gives a senior in High school, a week before prom and about two before graduation a paper to do? Seriously… _anyway_… let's see Major Rob/Star and Roy/Star/Rob at the end. Oh you're gonna hurt me for that ending. But I'll take my chances :)**

**Now, say it with me, this plot has _nothing _to do with the comic book series or the TV show. Because there's this whole thing that is _original or A/U or whatever_ you want to call it. AND it the characters, such as Raven, seem OOC, well… _logically_ it's been 2-3 years in the future _logically_ the characters would change, personality wise, somewhat… _logically_, of course ::cough, cough::… ignore me.**

**Oh, just Read, lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I thought it was cute-ish :). ENJOY!! R&R**

Robin woke up to the sun hitting his eyes. How the hell was the sun getting through his curtains? He looked to see the large windows open to the beautiful lake scenery. He noticed the pale pink curtains drawn to the sides, with pink, purple pillows and a vast amount of stuffed animals sitting comfortably. He moved his eyes from the white carpet, to the purple walls, to the bed, and then to the nest of red hair up against his chest. He gently moved the hair to the side to see Starfire sound asleep, pressed against him.

He looked under the covers both were fully dressed, though there legs were tangled together and her arms were the only barrier between them. He looked towards the window and felt the girls weight on his arm, which was holding her protectively.

'Oh sh—.' He mouth, but then stopped as she moved slightly. This was probably his most intimate moment with the girl, and he had to flee. He had to flee fast.

He carefully removed his arm from under her and rolled out of the bed, landing softly on his hands and knees on the soft carpet. He stood up and looked at the girl who shivered from the lost of heat. She rolled over slightly to where he had been sleeping and went back into a deep sleep. He looked at the clock that read six in the morning. He silent looked back at her and then went out of the room. He leaned against the door after closing it and sighed. He turned and was met with a familiar pair of dark purple eyes.

Raven stared back at him and then at the door and right back at him. Robin looked at her, like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. There were no words for an occasion like this.

Robin was the first to regain himself and cleared his throat. Raven looked at him, following his lead, though slower.

"Good morning." He said quickly and turned in the opposite direction.

Raven watched his fleeting form and opened her mouth again. "I better start sleeping in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire sat and stared at Beast boy who was playing his game boy.

"I'm bored." Starfire said, leaning back, crossing her legs.

"Ok." Beast boy mumbled, frowned, and then smiled as he continued to play his game.

"Don't you just want to play—"

"No." Beast boy said, still not looking up. "You would think beating me six times would be enough for you."

"Obviously, it's not." Starfire said. She smirked as Beast boy looked up at her slightly and frowned.

"Robin said you had to entertain me." Starfire pouted.

"No… Robin said I had to make sure you weren't abducted or injured or killed or I'd die. So if you think about it, I'm really doing this for me." Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"Why couldn't he stay?" She said, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"He's the leader. You know, follow the leader. Simon says… we're puppets to the bigger force." Beast boy mumbled. A tune of defeat began to play. "Crap."

"Stop acting so jealous, you couldn't lead a fish to water." Starfire said.

"Love ya too Starfire." Beast boy said, looking at his game system. Starfire frowned.

This so wasn't fun.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin stepped onto the roof of the tower. It was nearing nine o'clock, and he was beyond tired. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. His eyes were bare, but only because the roof had little lighting, so as not to kill himself, tripping over something, he came up without the damn things.

He walked a little until he saw what he was looking for.

Starfire.

He smiled as he walked up to her and took a seat on the edge of the roof. He turned his head and looked at her as the moon dance upon her. She was in a pair of jeans with a pink tank top on that had a heart in the middle of it. Her hair was hanging loose an inch or two past her shoulders, in long, choppy layers.

"Hey." He smiled. She looked at him and smiled back, and then looked at the lake once again.

"Hey."

"So, I just saw Beast boy on the stairs, he was there the entire time. I heard about Raven coming to hang out with you for a little while." Robin smiled, he hated it when there was little to talk about.

"He told you about my dinner date?" Starfire said, amusement in her tone. Robin cleared his throat.

"Yep, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. Roy is very good company." There was a few minutes of awkward silence. "How did the search go?"

"It didn't. Where ever that girl is hiding, she's hiding well." Robin said, staring into the dimly lit city.

"We'll find her." Starfire said, reassuringly.

"Star…" Robin sighed a bit, he had explained this to Starfire earlier. After she had woken up, luckily she had also forgotten their sleep over of sorts. "You have to stay here, or at least be with someone. You can't go around the city, who knows what Terra has up her sleeves."

Starfire looked at him and then back to the lake and the city view. She sighed. "I know."

"I just… don't want you getting hurt." Robin said, leaning back on his hands. "There would be no end to the suffering I would cause Terra if you got hurt or even worse."

He saw the corners of her lips curve up. Then felt his own lips begin to move in a positive direction.

It seemed to last for an eternity until Starfire spoke up breaking the silence.

"I was supposed to get married." Robin turned and stared at her. What the hell was she talking about? "To… this… guy, a prince. He was… a lot like you. A leader, a wonderful fighter, unconditional protection, and a sense of responsibility. In a word, he was idealistic.

"He would go on for hours, telling me about his life, his family, his goals. He was so open with me, that I was attracted to his trust then anything else. I never knew anyone could be so open, having a royal linage, we were to keep mouths closed for the most part. Maybe not so much with me, but you get the idea." Starfire chuckled a bit. She then sighed.

"He had asked for my hand in marriage mere months before I came to earth. That night we stayed up, talking, joking, and just enjoying the other's company. I loved him… as a friend, a companion, most of all someone I could trust. And then, well… he changed.

"War had come to his kingdom. He was, to say the least, a mess. He began shutting himself off, he wouldn't talk to me, or anything. My father tried to aid in the war, but to no avail. His kingdom was crushed. The new ruler made peace with us, and what could we have done, we had to think of our kingdom. Though the boy, the prince, he resented my family for it, and soon resented me." Starfire shook her head. "I left for earth a week after her called off the engagement. And I never looked back."

Robin stared at her, and for some odd reason, guilt rose to his throat, and began taking over his body. Starfire talked about Tamaran with the highest regard, as she did her family, and her people. But he, in the three years he had known her, had no idea she was engaged to someone.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. What more could he say? Starfire looked at him and smiled. She nodded her head, and patted his knee.

She got up and headed towards the door, as she placed her hand on the knob she turned and smiled at Robin who could barely make her out. "I miss the trust."

And with that she was back inside the tower. Safe and sound.

Robin looked from the door back to the city. He leaned, once again, on his hands. He looked at the sky and began to count the stars. But soon gave up and sighed, turning to look at the door again.

"Yeah, me too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven was reading her book, as Robin sat staring off into space. It was well three in the morning. And much to the dismay of the former Titan, Robin was up **pondering**. Never a good thing.

"Go to sleep." Raven said, not looking up from her book. The boy wonder glared slightly, but resumed his thinking position.

"No."

"Jeez." Raven closed her book and glared, openly, at her friend. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing." Robin said. "Star was engaged before."

"I know." Raven said, shrugging.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Robin said, half yelling.

"Oh, that would have been fun to bring up. So, Robin, did you know that the love of your life was engaged? To a man more emotionally stable, trusting, and open then you? Yes… **that** would have gone, _smoothly_."

"He is not more emotionally stable then me." Robin said looking at her.

"Right. If you would call holding your emotions in, pushing the ones you love away from you, being untrusting, and not admitting to any kind of weakness at all more stable then being open and honest and trusting people… you're right, he'd never be as stable as you are."

Robin glared at Raven as she looked at him, unemotional and neutral as usual. Silence took over the two, Robin looking at the wall as Raven seemingly read her book.

"Did she love him?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him and sighed.

"Starfire might have thought she loved him, or at least some part of him. But she was very young." Raven stood up and stretched, she began to head to her room, but stopped as she got to the doorway. "She does **like** you, Dick."

Robin looked up. He was a bit taken back to his formal name coming from Raven.

"But I don't know how long she's gonna last if she doesn't get to **know** you. I just don't know who's holding back. Dick or Robin?" And with that Raven disappeared to her room.

Robin looked after her for a few seconds before he placed his face in his hands.

Who was playing the lonely hero now?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven sat in the kitchen it had been a day and a half since her little encounter with Robin, who was now avoiding her. She was sipping her hot tea, waiting for Starfire to finish getting ready so they could go to the mall.

Starfire just had to find the _perfect_ present for Robin's birthday, in less then a week.

The boys would be out having found a lead for Terra's hideout.

"Hi." Raven turned her head and nodded to Beast boy who had come in wearing his new costume. "Starfire said that she'd be down soon enough."

"Ok." Raven said.

"Um…" Beast boy shut his mouth as Raven looked at him.

"What?"

"Well… I was wondering… maybe after… this whole… Terra… thing… you'd like to go… to… a movie… or… whatever." Beast boy stumbled and stuttered over ever word. Though slightly sad in it's nature, it was very endearing.

"Ok." Raven said. She looked at the boy as his whole body began to eliminate pure glee. Raven really hoped she wouldn't regret this.

"Great!" Beast boy said, happily. "I better get going!" He smiled and rushed out. And then rushed back in kissed Raven's head and raced back out.

Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ going to regret this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire wondered around the mall in her yellow sundress. She smiled as she thought of the day she bought it. She looked behind her to see Raven trailing her, but also in her own world.

Starfire had heard of the Beast boy encounter from this morning. After teasing Raven and almost getting thrown out of the car… twice. The gothic hero was trailing the princess.

Starfire stretched a bit and smiled at two guys who were looking in her direction. She then looked to see Raven looking into a bookstore.

"Go." Raven looked up to see Starfire smiling. "I'll be in here."

"No…"

"I command that you go." Starfire said and slipped into the stare next to the bookstore.

"That girl has some set of…" Raven didn't get to finish as she saw a book she had been wanting to read.

Starfire wandered around the small store. Looking at the beautiful and interesting things.

She stopped as came across something that made her knees go weak.

"It's one of a kind." A man smiled, looking at the item.

"It's perfect." Starfire said, touching it slightly. "I'll take it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin drove back to the Tower. Other then a fight with three of Terra's demonic robots, which ended badly, for both sides, the day had been quite boring.

He stretched as he parked his bike and walked into the tower. Cyborg and Beast boy had gone to pick up food and Roy had decided to go for a ride around the city.

So typical of Roy.

Robin walked into the living room making his way to his room when he so Starfire on the couch dead asleep. He shook his head and walked closer to her noticing Raven asleep on the couch in her book on her chest. Robin shook his head even harder. He smiled softly as a clump of hair fell into Starfire's face. He gently removed the notepad that the red head was holding. He skimmed it quickly, it was plans for his "surprise" party. The one he figured out about a month ago. He gently laid the pad on the table and picked her up. He looked at Raven, Beast boy would handle her later.

Robin gently carried the exhausted girl to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and saw a medium size box on her bed. After pulling the covers over her he looked at the blue wrapped box and noticed his Name scribbled at the corner, just under the silver bow.

He shook his head, as he smiled brightly. And then exited her room;.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked at the door. She looked to the foot of her bed and smiled. She closed her eyes once again and was out cold.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There were days were she was happy to be in the tower, safe and sound. And then there were days she was happy to be walking, **by herself**, along the park trails, staring at the flowers and the people around her. Then there were days like this. Locked in her room like a common criminal.

Sort-of.

Starfire frowned as she sat in Robin's room, on his bed, staring out of the window she had drawn the curtain from. The city view was much different then her scenic lake view.

Aqua lad was patrolling the outside of the tower, a favor called on from Beast boy.

Starfire was pretty much locked in Robin's room because of Terra.

Oh she definitely hated Terra.

Robin's birthday was in two days, though she was the only one in the entire tower to notice.

Though no one had seen Terra it seemed that her robots were having fun combing the city for Starfire.

Of all the people Terra had to work for. Of all the psychopaths Starfire had to murder.

"You know… this sucks." Starfire said.

"Yeah, it does." Starfire turned to see Roy in the doorway of Robin's room.

"Hi?" Starfire said, confused.

"We destroyed the robots. Though Terra didn't show up, I think she's waiting for you to join the party." Roy smirked a little.

"I really don't think this is a time to joke." Starfire said, smiling slightly at him.

"Sorry." He smiled and scratched the top of his head. "The others are downstairs."

"What exactly happened?" Starfire asked, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"Robots were attacking, we had to go stop them. They're getting harder to beat every time we fight them." Roy leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Starfire casted her eyes downward. "This is all my fault."

Roy frowned and gently brought the girl up from the bed and began hugging her. "Don't worry about it, just because Terra's out of her mind, what little mind she has, doesn't mean you're to blame."

Starfire began sobbing into Roy's shoulder. "It's all my fault, I don't know how they can put up with all this."

"Because they love you." Roy soothed as Starfire cried. "You're amazingly lucky to have friends like them. And I'm more then happy that I can be here to help you as well." Starfire lifted her head and sniffled a little bit.

"I'm happy you're here too." She said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Roy smiled and looked deep into her eyes, and then bent down capturing his lips with hers.

"Guess what?" Robin said coming into the room smiling. He froze as he watched the couple in front of him. He turned on his heel and walked out, leaning on the wall next to his bedroom. He took his hand and slide it over his face, ripping the mask off his tender blue eyes. He looked at the door way and back to the floor. Knocking the back of his head against the wall.

"Dammit."


	8. Playing psychotic games

**A/N: Told ya, you wouldn't be happy with the ending. Come on… would I really make this a Roy/Star? Honestly… Can Roy compare to Robin… in any way? Of course not! You'll see what happens, but think about it logically ;)**

**This chapter is… odd-ish. Just had to show what Star thought of the Roy thing. It had its cute moments. I have two more chapters in mind for this story. Next chapter will be much more Star/Rob centric, with the defeat of Terra… well hopefully, I mean she's rich and pretty high tec, can our beloved Titans really defeat her? :)**

**Anyway… read, it's pretty cute, if not extremely weird. Next chapter will have more romance, more action, and a lot more, humorous moments. And trust me, I'm a Rob/Star fan you're just gonna have to wait till the end to get the full Star/Rob effect :). I will hopefully have the ninth chapter out by… Wednesday… hopefully… let's think logically… hmm… I guess Wednesday is a good day… wait today's Monday… oh man, um def before Friday, that's prom… can't in anyway disrupt prom. OK… ninth chapter by Friday and the last chapter by early next week :)**

**Ok! Um, I hope you like this chapter, trust me you'll like the ninth chapter a lot, at least I hope you will, but I hope this is a cute enough little chapter. Enjoy! R&R! ;)**

Starfire sat on the roof staring at the sun set. She placed her head against her knees, which were drawn up to her chest.

She shook her head and sighed.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Starfire gently pushed Roy off of her and stared at him. She shook her head and just stared at him. She was too shocked for words. She rushed out of the room colliding with blue eyes.

'Shoot.' She thought. "Robin—"

He placed his hands up. "Don't worry about it." He said his tone angry and upset.

"…Please—"

"I'll see you later." Robin turned on his heel and walked away. Starfire watched after him, and then frowned.

"You know!" She shouted, Robin stopped but didn't turn. "It's not my fault that you're so goddamn confused! So don't get mad at me!" And she turned, and ran opposite of him, and she didn't stop. She just… ran.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Sighed shook her head and watched as the sky darken with black clouds. She barely noticed the cold rain soaking her body, nor the dark shadows surrounding her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin laid in his bedroom, the door shut, the lights off, and his mind a scattered mess.

He wanted to go talk to her, but there was no use. And he definitely wanted to be with her, but there was no chance.

He rolled over and faced the window hearing the rain tapping his window. He had drawn the curtains back, and at this point, he kind-of wanted to look outside.

He got up and pushed the curtains back and looked out the window, the rain was definitely coming down hard. It was almost too dark to even see the city.

"That's weird, they didn't predict rain…" Robin mumbled to himself.

There was a sharp knock at his door. He opened it to see Roy looking at him, he was soaking wet.

"I can't find Starfire." Roy said, looking at Robin, concern evident on his face.

"She's probably in her room." Robin said about to shut the door. But Roy held it opened.

"Raven saw her go up to the roof, I checked her room and I checked the roof, she's not there." Roy said.

"I'm sure she's wander the tower, bored, or looking for **you**, or—"

"_Look_…" Roy cut Robin off. "I know you're mad at me. I got it, you liked her and I had no right to go there. I don't care, though. I don't! But don't you **dare** take your anger out on _her_. Just because you love her, doesn't mean no one else does. Now, stop feeling angry or upset, and if you're so sure about her being in the tower, _help us_ find her." Roy looked at Robin angrily and then moved quickly out of the way leaving Robin still in his room.

The boy wonder looked to the hall way and then the floor, leaving his room and shutting the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where is she?" He shouted, like a mad man. Cyborg glared at him as they drove around the rainy roads of Jump City.

"Shut up, dude." Cyborg said as they stopped for a red light.

"She knows she's not allowed to go out with anyone." Robin said, he wasn't angry at _Starfire_, more like angry at himself.

Why did he always have to do something stupid?

"How do we know if she left on her own? She was up on the roof, alone." Cyborg said, driving along the streets. Robin pouted and continued to look out the window for anything out of the ordinary.

"Boys… we found something… and… well…" Raven's voice came through on the radio.

"What is it?" Robin said grabbing the remote.

"You better get home, fast." Cyborg quickly turned the car around.

"When this is all over… I think we should move." Cyborg joked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire opened her eyes; she gently rubbed the grogginess from them and looked around. As her vision cleared she looked at the scenery.

"Hello?" She asked and looked around.

Terra poked her head into the room and smiled. "Well good morning Princess Koriand'r." Terra bowed slightly and then developed an evil smirk.

"Don't call me that." Starfire said glaring at the blonde haired girl.

"Why not? It's your name." Terra said as she sat on a chair not to far from Starfire's place on the floor.

Starfire glared at the girl and stood up. She looked down to see a long dress on her. It was blood red, with a low-neck line and thin straps. She pushed her hair of her shoulders happy to find it still the same length and style.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Starfire said, dusting her self off and walking away from Terra.

Terra stood up and turned to a large screen. She smiled as she fixed her black vest and her black pants. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a black knitted hat over her blonde hair.

"What all _daughters_ want after their _father_ was brutally **killed**." Terra smiled wickedly and sat back down. "Please, make yourself at home… I promise I won't kill you… yet."

Starfire back up until she was against the wall. She let out a small whimper.

'I want Robin.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin was driving at least thirty miles over the speed limit. Raven had discovered a great amount of energy coming from the root of the forest. Along with an immense amount of electrical energy she got a reading of Starfire's Tamarian energy. Hopefully Robin could find Starfire.

He pulled up to a vast empty area. There were trees surrounding it but nothing else. Robin got off his bike and straightened his cape.

"Ok, I'm at the spot." He said into his communicator

"Is there anything there?" Beast boy's deep voice said, coming through.

"No." Robin said.

"…Keep looking?" Robin shook his head and placed the communicator back on his waist. He began walking bolding to the empty place; maybe there was a trap door.

Right as Robin stalked into the empty space he slammed into an invisible blockage.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his nose. He pulled out his communicator. "She lives in an invincible fortress."

"Really? Wow… how much money did that fool leave her?"

"This isn't exactly a good time to ponder how much, money she has." Robin said as she let his hand trail the invisible wall.

"I think it's a perfect time. The girl has more technology then Bill Gates."

"Get away from there!" Raven said coming in and pushing Beast boy out of the way. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know… rich little bratty heiress has technology to turn her hide out invisible. I'm standing here, leaning against an invisible wall. Talking to Beast boy." Robin said. He felt afraid as Raven glared at him, her eyes turning somewhat white. He didn't know if it was his fault of Terra's.

"We'll be there in a little while." And the communicator went blank. Robin sighed.

"This is totally just my luck." He said, shaking his head.

Suddenly he noticed a robot coming from the hide out. He lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

"This is totally just my luck." He repeated and sneaked into the invisible building. Only to take a step back a bit as the beautiful interior glistened from the little sunlight from the door. "How much money **did** he leave her?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Terra smiled as she watched Robin walk into her beautifully decorated foyer.

"Looks like your boyfriend misses you." Starfire looked up to see Robin wandering aimlessly. "Very sweet." Terra pushed a button.

"What are you going to do?" Starfire asked. Un-amused by the look in Terra's eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go change, no doubt your other friends shall be here soon, have to look my best. And While I'm changing we're going to see how well your boyfriend can fight. I have to wait for all the guest to get here before I start the party." Terra smiled as she exited the room.

Starfire walked to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. She glared at the door and then turned to the screen.

Robin was walking around; she smiled, until she saw the figures behind him.

"Turn around!" She shouted, out on instincts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin walked around, looking forward, it was completely empty. He figured there would be servants, or at least a servant running around in circles for Terra. He stopped and heard a small sound he turned on his heel and was face to face with twenty to thirty robots. All smirking evilly at him.

"Crap." He said as he jumped up to avoid an attack. He landed on his feet and then did a flip in the air, going back somewhat. He brought out his bo-staff.

"You want a fight!" He shouted, and began to spin his staff around hitting the robots here and there. "You got one!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow." Beast boy stood in front of the building with a large pair of goggled on. "This place is HUGE!"

"Shut up." Raven said making a black hole and jumping into it. She poked her head back up a second later. "Come on."

The three boys followed her into the darkened hole.

"We have to find Robin and Star." Cyborg said as they snuck around the downstairs area.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Speedy mumbled.

"Split up." Raven said as she began walking/sneaking out of the room. Beast boy turned into a mouse and began following her.

Cyborg looked at Speedy, gave a small smiled and began to walk out of the other exit, Speedy followed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire stared as Robin was having issues defeat the hostile robots. She growled slightly. She went back to the door and began kicking it again. And just as it hadn't worked earlier it didn't work now.

She heard a scream and turned to see Robin literally fighting a losing battle. Her eyes began to grow an intense green as her body began to slightly grow.

She turned to the door blasting it with green energy and then floated up, kicking the door with an immense amount of power.

The door stood, tall, for a few seconds, before falling to the ground in a heap. Starfire growled as she zipped out of the room, flying towards the battle scene.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin clenched his teeth as he held his staff tightly. He was fighting a losing battle. And it was not fun at all.

He spun around and hit one of the robots, who simply stood up and began to advance towards him. Until a certain, familiar green light came to his rescue.

He looked up to see a certain red head smiling at him with glowing green eyes.

"Need a hand?" He smiled as he jumped up grabbing her hand.

"Yep." He smiled as Starfire pulled him up and he grabbed her waist.

"Let's show these clowns who the heroes are." Starfire smiled as she floated towards the door.

"Plan D." Robin smirked as he let go and Starfire flew up words and shot an energy at the robots. Half turn while the others followed Robin who began running down the corridor.

"Come and catch me." Starfire smiled as she zipped out of the door. The robots followed her.

She turned and began flying backwards shooting star bolts at the robots it was enough to slow them down but not stop them.

Robin who was going in the opposite direction had thrown three bird bombs behind him and had slowed a few down. He looked to see a door. And without a second though he ran into the room and locked the door.

On the opposite side the other door opened revealing a very well dress Starfire.

"Hi." He said as he leaned against the door. Starfire smiled briefly and used her laser eyes to seal the doors. She floated over to Robin's door and did the same. "So, what's up?"

"Cute." She said as she sat on the couch in the room, catching her breath.

"I'm here to rescue you!" Robin said, sitting next to the girl.

"I think I did a little more of the rescuing here." Starfire smiled.

"I guess you did." Robin took in a sharp breath and looked at Starfire. She looked perfectly well. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, she hasn't harmed me… yet…" Starfire smiled slightly. "We have to get to her. Once we defeat her, her robots will be easier to take down."

"Well how do you want us to leave, without being noticed, search a huge house, without being noticed, and take down a pretty powerful psycho path without getting killed?" Robin said. Starfire shrugged and then dropped her head back looking at the ceiling.

"…Actually…" Robin looked at her and then at the ceiling. The two brought their heads down and smiled at each other. They both opened their mouths.

"The vent."


	9. Burn

**A/N: Wow… that took forever. I got it out by _a_ Thursday. :-/… I had prom… and I have graduation, and I'm moving to Florida in like three weeks. Lol it's a busy little month or so. But this chapter is dedicated to CLOVER09… because I think she deserves it. A LOT. Anyway… there will be one more chapter, but there's a little present that'll be included with the chapter. I think you'll enjoy it. At least I think Clover09 will be happy with it. And as long as I'm pleasing someone, I'm fine. Lol. **

**Ok so this chapter is long, and weird, lots of Ro&SF moments. It's… weird lol, or well interesting. Idk. There were so many breaks in-between writing this, it is weird. Which means I hope you like it, it has its moments. Terra once again, not shown in a pretty light. Next chapter will be out...hopefully by this weekend. Let's pray. I think it will be if not this weekend definitely by Tuesday. Ok, so R&R and I hope you enjoy :).** 

Raven and Beast boy had some how ended up stairs. Raven watched as the robots walked around, doing casual things. It had been quite empty downstairs, and easier to move around. Not that Beast boy turning into small animals and Raven's black holes didn't help.

"Do you see him?" Raven whispered. Beast boy, who was about six of seven feet ahead, shook his small mouse head.

"Nope. I wonder where the fool is." He whispered half to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ow." Robin whispered harshly as he stopped to examine his hand that had hit something in the vent line. Starfire turned her head and looked at the boy. She shook her head.

"You baby." She mumbled as she continued to crawl along the vent.

Luckily, the vent system, designed after an old model, was fairly large. Robin figured it was a good way to receive information and keep track of her intelligent robots. No doubt you could hear from one room to another.

Robin looked to see Starfire ahead of him by five or six feet. Her red dress had been a cause of a slow crawl through the large vents. Other then the suggestion of taking the dress off, where he was promptly slapped for, and cutting the dress, which he was also denied, Robin couldn't do or say much and every once and a while would land his hand on the dress, making Starfire stare at him, shake her head, and crawl on.

Starfire looked ahead and noticed that it would a good few feet until the next vent opening. She wasn't quite sure what they were over, or under at this point, but she really wanted to get out. She was a bit claustrophobic, not horribly bad where she was seconds from hyperventilating and blowing their cover, but just enough to where she wanted to get out and take a sharp breath of air from a big room. A really, really big room.

She turned her head to see Robin with his mask on and his serious frown. She frowned a bit and looked ahead.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She said, a little tired, a little pained.

"Of course." He said, she could practically feel his teethy smile and excelled ego. Typical male.

"Are the others here?" She pondered more to herself, but that didn't stop him from answering.

"They were on their way, I'm not sure if they're in here or not." Robin said, shrugging. Starfire shook her head. And continued looking forward.

She wasn't _angry_ at Robin. More like, confused, in her own right. The boy had thrown her through a hundred loops. And every time they got close, they seemed to also become so distant. She remembered when she first came here. His loving touch, his soft words, it didn't matter that he was so closed off and unemotional. He was there for her.

When had it changed?

Starfire frowned a bit. When being there wasn't the only thing, she began to desire. As her naive ness died down and her sense of English customs improved so did her knowledge and passion for love. Maybe she wasn't in _love_ with Robin, but damn her if she wasn't close enough too it. She knew, probably as well as he did, if he opened up to her, let her in behind his closed walls, they would be able to have a future together.

Lucky her, she had to fall for the emotionally closed off, distrusting, tall walled leader. She shook her head. Part of her wished he were like Roy, where there was a strand of trust and openness. And the other part was screaming at her for even thinking it. She liked Robin, no matter how emotionally disabled he was.

Maybe one day, he wouldn't be so disabled.

She looked back at him and smiled a bit before coming across the next vent.

Screw it. She loved him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven and Beast boy sat against the door to a room they had entered; on the other side were twenty, thirty robots. Seems they got word about intruders.

Since the two didn't want to take chances, they were waiting for the robots to dispatch. Or well… just, you know, leave.

"This… is boring." Beast stated.

Raven looked at him and then shook her head. Of all the possible people, she could have been paired up with. However, her thoughts were namely on two things, how to get out of here and Robin. If anything happened to Robin, Starfire would be screwed. Because if she was saved and there was no Robin, it all would have been in vain. And if she wasn't saved because there was no Robin,… everything would be in vain.

Raven shook her head again. 'You can't have one without the other.' She thought sullenly.

"I wonder where Starfire and/or Robin is." Beast boy asked allowed.

"Two unidentified humanoids in the central wing. Take them down!" The two heard from outside the door.

Raven and Beast boy looked at each other. Raven grabbed his hand and they both floated through a black hole.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

His breath was caught in his throat, his hand laid next to her body as their hearts pounded against their chests. Her hair was entangled in his other hand, as her arms were loose around his lower abdomen. His lips were seconds from hers. Their breath in perfect rhythm. Her body fitted against his. If he only had the nerve. If she just tilt her head. If…

"Get off of me, please." Robin looked at Starfire and blushed a wild red. He crawled off and away from her as she sat up dusting her dress, as her olive skin seemed to feign a glow of red.

There was a bat. Not just any old bat. A big, creepy, sharp toothed, bat. And Starfire screamed. Robin freaked. And they ended up entangled together.

It was a sweet sentiment.

"Sorry… you screamed, and I wanted to make sure you were ok, and I didn't mean too, and I'm sorry." Robin rambled on. He was so close to her.

"It's… fine." Starfire said, looking at him a bit. She was so close to him.

"Good." He said, clearing his throat. How many chances did a person get?

"We're over the control room." Starfire whispered as she looked down the vent.

"What do you see?" Robin whispered coming closer.

"Nothing." Starfire said, trying to see more into the room. Robin came closer, trying to also look down. There was a noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Robin said looking around, going more towards Starfire. There was another sound. "Where the hell is that coming from?"

"I'm not sure." Starfire said. She looked around. There was the noise again. It was squeaky and rusty. Starfire looked around and then downward. She looked at herself and Robin. Squeak. "Wait a min—"

The vent gave way as the two spiraled together on to the floor, much in the same position as before.

"Ow." Robin said, adjust him so that he was over Starfire, just not on top of her.

"…You know… this isn't fun." Starfire said, coughing a bit. Robin stood up, dusted himself off and then helped Starfire up.

"You think." He replied, looking around.

Starfire glared at him.

Oh, how she just _loved_ him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Dude… duuuude!" Cyborg whispered into his communicator. Speedy was looking past the wall and then turned back to Cyborg.

"There are like… a million freakin' robots!" Speedy whispered. Cyborg looked at him and back at his communicator.

"DUDE!" He whispered loudly.

"I don't think they're going to respond!" Speedy whispered back. Cyborg looked at him.

"I have to keep trying. I mean… we're sort-of surrounded." Cyborg said trying a new channel on the communicator.

"Well… yes… but… I mean…" Speedy looked around the wall and then back at Cyborg.  "Keep trying."

"Duuuude…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beast boy's ears perked up as he looked at his belt. His communicator was blinking wildly.

"I knew I should have took it off vibrate." He whispered and then turned it on. "What up?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Cyborg practically shouted into the communicator. "Speedy and me are surround by a few too many robots. Like... really few too many."

"So?" Beast boy said, shrugging. "We have our own problems."

He looked up to see Raven meditating with white eyes and an intense glare.

"And what would they be?" Cyborg asked, un-amused.

"We have to go save Robin and Star. We think they are being surrounded and attacked by ro—" Beast boy paused and then smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

"…I swear to—"

"Where are you?" Beast Boy asked, ready to run.

"North west of the entrance. Be stealthy. These things are a killer." Beast boy nodded and shut the communicator off.

"Ok babe, let's go." He gently knocked into Raven and began running towards Cyborg's and Speedy's position. Raven eyes went from white to normal to intense black.

"Did you just call me _babe_?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire stood close to Robin as they walked around the empty halls of the evil mansion.

The control room had turned out to be, bad. Neither knew how to use the technology, nor the systems. So, instead of screwing up the machine and causing a scene the two decided to try to find their friends.

"Hey!" Starfire whispered, angrily as Robin stepped on her dress. Robin turned around and glared at her.

"Maybe if you weren't following _so_ close I would step on the stupid thing!" He whispered harshly back.

Time to themselves, in a dangerous situation, had proven to be most unpleasant.

Starfire stared at him. She was about to open her mouth when Robin looked at her, down to her legs, and with a quick swift, the dress was no longer to the floor but rather torn near the knees.

"Robin!" She whispered, upset, angry, ready to kill.

"Deal with it!" He said, and went back to walking quietly down the corridors.

Starfire look down at her dress and frowned a bit, beginning to follow her leader. That was until a glove hand wrapped around her arm.

"Robin!" It was impulsive, but it worked. It always worked.

Robin turned around and looked to see his best friend no longer standing, but rather being dragged away.

"Star!" He quickly threw himself grabbing on to her other arm. The gloved hand revealed himself as one of Terra's robotic lackeys. "Let go of her."

The robotic man gave a crooked smile and stared at Robin as if he was about to win a war.

"No."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Raven had formed a huge bubble over Cyborg, Beast boy, Speedy, and herself. And at this point…

It wasn't doing much.

"Why is it always some kind of psychotic master mind out for revenge? Why can't it ever be the nice little old ladies who just want emancipation for the stereotypical roles of society!" Beast boy shouted, as he stood underneath the bubble, not able to do much.

"Now, where's the fun in that?"  Cyborg said as his sonic blaster went through the bubble barely affecting the robot.

"I hate you!" Speedy shouted as he shot his arrows.

"Oh yes, they really care if you hate them!" Raven said, trying heavily to keep her bubble from bursting.

Beast boy's communicator went off. He picked it up and slightly glared at a disheveled Robin.

"_What?_"

"I need a little help here." Robin said. Beast boy looked at him and then turned the communicator around to show Robin the mess they were up against. He turned it back around and glared at Robin.

"Guess what… we do too."

"Oh… well… um…" Robin looked from the communicator to something off to the side.

Suddenly a black hole formed next to Beast boy. He looked up to see Raven looking at him, short of breath and looking very tired.

"Go…" Beast boy gave a small smile.

"Don't beat them without me." He smirked. And for the first time, in months, Raven smiled, a bit, and then went back to staring at the demonic robots.

Beast didn't hesitate. He was through the hole and soon standing in front of Robin.

"Let's kick some Robot butt!" Robin looked at him, holding Starfire and looking like he had just had a vicious battle. Beast looked behind him to see a destroyed robot in a pile.  "Whoa."

Starfire stood up straight and looked past Beast boy.

"Hold your breath boys… it's going to be a bumpy ride." Starfire said, standing in a fighting pose. Beast boy looked at her weirdly and then over his shoulder.

Just in time to see fifteen or so robots advancing towards the three.

"Oh my god."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm glad it's coming well." Terra smiled as she talked on the phone. A robot entered the room and stood straight for the young heiress. "I have to be off… just some business to attend too." She nodded to the robot as she hung up the phone.

"We have captured the intruders m'lady." The robot bowed. Terra had a wicked smile on her face. She pushed back a few strands of hair from her face and stood up in her black jeans and a pink tank top that had the word Evil written with red glitter on it. She straightened her black hat and smiled at the robot.

"Well… lead me too them."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm not joking Terra, where is she?" Robin screamed as he stood behind tall bars.

"Calm down Robin, Jesus. She's safe and sound in her own little room." Terra shook her head and smiled as she paced in front of the prisons. She smirked a little at Beast boy and Raven. And then waved a bit to Speedy and Cyborg. However, her focused stayed on Robin.

"If you touch one hair on her head I swear Terra, I'll kill you." Robin said, not as loud and deathly calm.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not going to kill her… yet. I mean, there's still a lot to do. I want revenge Robin, not just her head on a platter."

"…He deserved it. You know he did Terra, _you know_ he did." Robin said, calmly.

"He did _not_." Terra said glaring at the boy wonder. "What would you know? You don't even know how to be close. The only person who'll give you everything she has is about to be put on the death sentence." Terra turned around and stalked away.

"I really hate her." Robin whispered as he paced around the cell.

"Join the club." Raven stated meditating. Robin simply looked at her.

"God I just wish I knew what was going on with her." Robin said leaning against the bars. "Can you sense her?"

"She's fine… for now."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire sat on the window seat, un-amused. She played with the fray edges of her dress. She really did like the dress, for an evil psycho, Terra had beautiful things. Ruined, of course, by the swift hand of a male, but beautiful none-the-less.

She sighed as she looked out into the bushy forest. The bright green trees, the brilliant blue sky. So blue it sparkled like crystals as the sunrays took over. Starfire laid her head gently upon her knees.

It had been a long two weeks. Robin's birthday was…today.

Starfire shook her head, how the hell did two days pass already.

 Oh. Right.

Being trapped in a mansion and fighting off a psychotic heiress and her league of robots. Duh.

Starfire placed her hand on the window. This could possible be her last day on Earth, or anywhere for that matter. Damn her if she has fun.

"So, Princess Koriand'r, how's your stay at Le Hotel de Terre?" Terra smiled as she walked in and smiled.

"Seriously… go to hell." Starfire said and turned back to the window. Terra just smirked.

"Very un-lady like, you know." Terra smiled. "Now I think you should be changing. There's an outfit in the dresser. You have a big party to attend. Terra swept out of the room locking the door.

Starfire sneered a bit but then looked back out the window. However, her curiosity was peaked. She got up and opened the tall armoire. She looked at the beautiful purple outfit.

"She really does have good taste."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin struggled against the robots as they held the titans above in a balcony. Terra was down a bit and smile, waving to them.

"Enjoy the show up there! You guys have the best seats in the house."

"Shut up!" Beast boy yelled down to her, she smiled, shrugged, and went back to looking at the empty field.

Robin, Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Roy sat on the balcony, the door locked and they were thirty feet in the air. Who really want to try and escape?

"What the hell is she doing?" Raven said, looking over the railing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A robotic voice sounded over the open field. "A battle to the death!"

"What?" The five titans said all together, confused, scarred.

"Starfire has a chance to… save herself, if you will." Terra smirked evilly. As Starfire walked into the field her hair in a ponytail, the purple tank top clinging to her body as the fluttery skirt danced in the wind, and her purple sneakers with the ankle white socks. She looked just as confused as the rest of the titans. "Starfire is to go against a new proto type. If she wins… your free… to certain limits of course. And well, if you don't win… well fight to the death." Terra and her lackeys laughed.

Starfire looked at Terra, mouth ajar, eyes glassed over. She turned her head sharply to see a tall, regal, looking man in a pair of track pants and a white wife beater. He had messy blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, and an intense smile. He was gorgeous. And other then the fact he was designed to kill Starfire there was that underlining attraction.

"Whoa." Beast boy said, looking at the robotic man. "He looks so… real."

"Let the battle… begin!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ow!" Starfire screamed as she fell to the ground, again. Her hair was coming undone as her clothes were covered in filth and dirt. There were little tears here and there, and scratched on her shoulders, one or two on her face. A burn mark right on her arm where she had just been hit.

Robin was livid. He was contemplating jumping from a thirty-foot balcony. The other titans were forbidden from using their powers or Starfire would be killed insistently. Robin shook his head as Starfire went down. Maybe, _maybe_, she had gotten in two to three good hits.

"This is so much fun!" Terra giggled. Robin had had enough. He watched as Starfire struggled against the advance robot. She was becoming tired and her body looked torn and broken.

"What's the probability that I can jump from the balcony and not break or kill myself?" He whispered to Raven.

"You're a bird, not a cat." Raven said, staring at him. "You'll get yourself, and possible Starfire, killed."

"She's getting killed now!" Robin whispered hastily to Raven who glared at Robin. They saw a wave of green light hit the robot, but it did little to no damage to him.

They heard Starfire swearing and then jumping out of the way of a blue blast.

"Screw it." Robin whispered and before another thing could be muttered, he flew off the balcony.

"What is he doing?" Cyborg screwed, and for a moment, the battle stopped, and everyone turned to see and diving robin, flying from the balcony.

"…flying…" Beast boy muttered.

Robin did a few flips and landed on his knee, right foot, and right hand. He scrunched up his face and then looked at Terra.

"New game." Terra looked at him, waving her hand for him to continue. "I fight Mr. Blue eyes, and you let Starfire go."

"No!" Starfire shouted from her position on the ground.

Terras looked at Robin and then at Starfire, and then back at Robin. "Hmm… killing my enemy's boyfriend. Has it's own ring of revenge around it." Terra smiled. "If you win Starfire goes free… and you become my person slave. And if you lose, well, good bye in advance."

"Robin! No!" Starfire screamed as two Robots dragged her to the sidelines. Kicking a screaming.

Robin turned to see the tall man, smiling evilly. He was about a foot taller then Robin, and had more defined muscles. Robin smirked as his brain worked quickly.

He did a low kick and then swung his bird rope around the blonde's legs.

"You're messing with the wrong girl." Robin sneered as he did a flying kick to the robot's head.

"You're messing with the wrong man." It happened in a second, there was no time to think, to breathe, to even speak.

Robin was on the ground in a heap as the robot slid his legs from the rope. Robin glared at the robot as he slowly made his way up.

However, he was back on the ground in a few seconds. There was a burn mark on his leg. He was having issues standing up.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, but was still being held back.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back and rolled over, getting up quickly, allowing a rush of pain to take over his body. He looked at the robot who smirked.

"It's very endearing, seeing you fight for something such as her." The robot smirked. Robin, clenched his teeth and jumped up flipping over the Robot and hitting his back. "Is that all you got? A little push?"

Robin smirked as he tried keeping his weight on his left leg. "I have a few more surprises up my sleeves. He turned to see Raven and Beast boy battling it out with the robots holding Starfire. And then to Cyborg and Speedy who were in their own private battle.

Robin's face lit up as the robot began to move spontaneously. "What the hell?"

"It's a little trick I learned from the first psychopath." Robin smiled as he held up a red-X.

"What did you do to me?" The Robot began stuttering.

"Rearranging your system." Robin smirked. Starfire flew over to him. The robot flickering on and off having ridged spasms.

"Where did you…?" Starfire began. Robin looked at her.

"I don't when I landed something fell out of my back utility pocket. I don't how it got there I thought I got rid of all of them. It's almost as if someone…"

"Placed it in there for you." Raven said, coming over, helping the boy wonder up. The robots were backing down as Terra grew furious.

"You put it in for me?" Robin asked, leaning more towards Raven, since both him and Starfire were both weak.

"Yeah, I found one a few days ago. Think of it as a surprise present."

"Thank you." Robin said gratefully.

"Why? WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU LET ME WIN?" Terra screamed. They turned to her. Starfire looked at her angrily.

"Because you're the bad guy!" Starfire shouted back. Terra shook her head and screamed. She then pulled out a futuristic looking gun.

"I deserve to win!" Terra shot the gun, Starfire was pushed out of the way as Robin was hit.

"Robin!"

"No!"

Starfire rushed over to Robin. He smiled at her as the titans went for Terra.

"I won." He smiled a bit.

"Yeah. We're calling an ambulance. Don't worry." Starfire said, hugging the boy wonder.

"Star." Robin began closing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	10. Fairytale Ending

**:)**

Robin hobbled around on his crutches around the corridors of the tower. He growled slightly as he struggled with the balancing part of the crutches. This was so not fun.

"Raven would have _such_ a fit if she saw you wobbling around." Robin turned his head and smiled as he saw the tall redhead walking down the corridor in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She came up, gave him a light kiss, and then helped him steady himself on the crutches.

"I'd risk it, for you, of course." Robin smiled, as Starfire shook her head.

"I'm sure you would. How are you feeling?" She asked as they walked/wobbled to his room.

"Better, at least since the surgery."

"I can't believe we missed your birthday."

"It's only been a week. My god, calm down." Robin chuckled as he sat in a chair. Starfire sat on the bed and crossed her legs, shrugging.

"I'm allowed to freak out. That little twit screwed up my surprise for you." Starfire said, anger seeping through her generally good exterior.

"I love you." Robin said, smiling. All emotion slid from Starfire's face and replaced with a content smile and sparkling green eyes. She got up and hugged Robin.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Now, get some rest before Raven has a fit."

"Ok, ok, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping." Robin smiled as he wobbled to the bed. He watched as Starfire walked out and shut the door.

Robin smirked and got up, wobbling around to the door. He counted in his mind to thirty and then opened the door. He looked to the left then to the right and with his two crutches wobbled out of his room. He head away from Starfire's room and made is way in the direction of the garage.

"What are you doing?" He cringed and slowly turned around and gave a bright smile to a not so happy bird of prey.

"Hi Raven." She glared harder and surrounded the boy in a black realm.

"I told you to stay in bed for a few days… just till you have a little more strength in that skinny body of yours." Raven floated him into his room. "Now, I'll send Starfire up here in an hour or two. Just… relax."

"Easy for you to say." Robin said as Raven glared at him and then walked out. Robin sighed and looked at his bandaged shoulder and the burn mark just above his wrist.

He was such a mess.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beast boy smiled, as Raven laid her head on his lap. She was looking at a book as he tried to advance in the next level of his game boy game.

"I won!" Beast boy said excitedly. A beat later, a death tune played across the screen. "Oh, damn."

"Baby." Raven mumbled, turning the page. Beast boy shut the game off and smiled. Kissing the gothic girl lightly on the forehead.

"Yes I am." Raven shook her head, but smiled softly. Cyborg walked in and stretched.

"Hey love birds."

"Shut up." They said together. Cyborg smiled.

"Where are my other two love birds? I would imagine they would be coming down soon."

"Right… is everything set?"

"Yep… better get Star going; it'll take them a while to get down here." Cyborg smiled and left the two.

Raven closed her eyes and then opened them and smiled at Beast boy.

"Ok… message sent." Raven smirked as Beast boy lowered his face to hers.

"Mmm… good." Beast boy mumbled. Getting closer to her.

"Cut it out you two! And come on!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. The two got up and walked to the kitchen.

Beast boy lightly pushed Raven, who lightly pushed him back, with a realm of energy of course.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on slow poke." Starfire smiled as she helped Robin make his way to the kitchen.

"I thought I'd be staying off my feet for a while?" Robin joked, slightly.

"Well, Raven thinks since you're so gun-ho on exercising, she thought you might have fun walking to get your own lunch." Starfire giggled as Robin lost his balance for a millisecond.

"This isn't exactly how I picture my first week after surgery." Robin sighed. Starfire shrugged and giggled.

"I didn't picture my first week as your girlfriend helping you with crutches. Though… I'm not _too_ disappointed with you lying on your back _all_ day." Starfire smiled. As Robin's eyes glittered a bit.

"I love you." Starfire smiled and helped him down the step to the entranceway of the kitchen. "Why is it so dark?" Robin asked, confused.

"I guess they went out, they're so impatient." Starfire smiled and switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Robin backed up a bit and looked at the room full of people he had known for years.

"Whoa."

"Happy birthday." Starfire whispered as she followed him into the festivities.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bruce slapped Robin's back. Making the boy stumbled a bit. Bruce only laughed.

"It's good to see you up and about. When I saw you in the hospitable I was a little scarred." Robin gave a bright smile.

"I'm glad I can still get a scare in, here and there. Alfred!" Robin shouted to his long time friend, who was… straightening up the living room area. "You aren't working today, put those down!"

"I'm terribly sorry Master Dick. I just had to straighten it up for you children." Alfred smiled and then gave a small hug to the younger boy. "I remember when you were so much younger, it's hard to believe Master Dick, you're eighteen."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin smiled, hugging the elderly man back.

"Well… I promised Kori I'd wander around and mingle. I'll see you later Dick."

"See you later Bruce." Robin was about to turn around.

"Oh and Dick… I'll be driving your present down next week. A new red Porsche? Right?" Bruce smiled as Robin's face went into shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always?" Bruce smiled and then began to mingle into the hand full of people.

"I swear, that man is—"

"Extremely generous." Robin turned around and smiled at Raven and Beast boy. Both holding out their own gifts. Robin smiled and sat on a chair that Raven floated over.

"What could it be?" Robin unwrapped Raven and smiled. "Very cool. I definitely will have to read this baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Open mine!" Beast boy said grabbing the book and placing it on the table near by. He slipped Robin the present and smiled brilliantly.

Robin looked at him and then opened the present it was a long box, he opened it to reveal a silver chain, with a small pendant. The pendant was about an inch and a half big it was a robin sitting on a star incased with flames. Robin's mouth dropped.

"Robin and Starfire." Raven said, and then quickly kissed Beast boy's cheek.

"Wow… Beast boy… this is amazing." Robin stood up and gave his friend a quick hug. "Thanks man."

"Anytime." Beast said proudly. Cyborg came over.

"Well… I heard about the Porsche. Niiice." Cyborg high fived Robin. "So, I figured for my present I do a little paint job." Cyborg smiled as he unrolled a picture of a silver phoenix with orange flames on the back.

"Whoa… you can do that." Robin said, admiring the beautiful design.

"Yep on both sides of the car. You're going to be looking HOT!" Cyborg said, touching Robin's shoulder and recoiling it as if he was burned.

"These present are amazing!"

"Good." Raven smiled. "But I think your favorite present will be from Star."

"Where is Star?" Robin looked around to see the beautiful redhead walking towards them.

"You can't have my gift till later." Starfire teased, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, but you can have mine." He turned and gave a small smile to Roy who had a large square box in his hand. Robin took it and unwrapped it, smiling.

It was a framed picture of the team.

"How did you get this?" Robin asked. It was a recent photo. Starfire was on his back smiling as Robin was tripping, trying to keep balanced. You saw Starfire's face because her cheek was against his back. Robin only had a side view; his eyes were bare, the sunglasses having fallen from his face. Raven and Beast boy were closer to the camera. Raven was lying on the grass looking at a book. And Beast boy is sitting next to her reading over her shoulder. Cyborg has a football and was laughing at Starfire and Robin, further in the background. It was an intimate photo. That had more importance then Robin would admit too.

"The second day I got here… we went to the park for an hour. Right before the girls went to the mall. Remember? I carry a camera on me 24/7." Roy smiled. Robin nodded and shook the boy's hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I owed you a good present anyway." Roy smiled. Robin nodded his head.

"Yeah, you did." They all laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg were cleaning up the kitchen and the living room. Robin's present had been bought upstairs a while ago. They had bought Robin upstairs as well. They had been cleaning for half and hour and making a somewhat dent in the mess.

"Starfire… why don't you go upstairs and give him his present?" Raven said, smiling.

"You need me to help clean up. It was my idea." Starfire said, looking up.

"Eh, it's ok. We got it." Beast boy said, taking the bag from her.

"Thanks you guys." Starfire smiled and began running to Robin's room.

"We're so sweet." Raven said. Beast boy smiled and came up to her.

"Yeah… too sweet." They kissed lightly.

"Get cleaning you two!" Cyborg's voice said from the kitchen.

They both growled and went back to throwing things in bags.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Starfire smiled as she saw Robin sitting in his chair, reading the book Raven had gotten him.

"Hey." She whispered softly. Robin placed the book down and gave a bright smile,

"Hey." He whispered back. Starfire sat on his bed with the present on her lap. She patted the seat next to her. Robin rolled his eyes, playfully, and then wobbled over to sit next to her. Starfire kissed him, gently at first, but it became more passionate, until they broke apart.

"What was that for?" Robin breathed.

"Nothing." Starfire smiled, and handed him his present. "Open it."

Robin smiled and began tearing off the paper. Starfire moved up on the bed until she was propped up on his pillows. Robin turned around so she could see the present being opened. He lifted the box as his mouth hung open.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Pulling out the black body suit. With the blue bird in the middle of it. "It's amazing."

"You like it." Starfire asked, smiling. Robin turned around and gave a bright smile to the girl.

"I love it."

"I'm glad." Starfire smiled, and gently pushed herself further into the pillows. Robin crawled slightly more on the bed and laid next to Starfire.

"Baby, I'm amazed by you." He whispered. Starfire giggled and kissed him.

The black body suit laid at the foot of the bed. There was a touch of glitter as the light hit it. There was a black mask attached to the sleeve, and the blue bird stood proud and tall. There were a few metal accessories in the box, a silver utility belt, some wrist guards, and black boots. The perfect alter ego.

From the top of the bed Starfire giggled, and opened her mouth.

"So, Nightwing, huh?"****


	11. Thank you

**A/n: Ok :) I did it, Touchy Flames is COMPLETED. Hehe took me a little over a month? Not too bad. :) :) :)**

**ANYWAY… I know there were quite a few people who didn't want me to end the story. Frankly, I really didn't want to either. But I got the story out before I move and graduation. But I feel… like I owe something more. SOO… as a present, if you will. Over the summer during/after the move, so that'll be done before I go to college. I'll write a sequel of sorts to this story. Therefore, I have two ideas… I'll give you a summary of both and a little scene that will either be in the story at some point or to let you have a gyp of what the story will be like. So here are the two stories…**

_Playing with Matches_

It's been three years since the defeat of Terra, and the titans are still in action. But… for how long? With new relationships growing, and the tower getting old. How much longer can the titans stand each other? Raven and Beast boy's new romance is cute and all, but what happens when they can't find any time to themselves. Cyborg is feeling left out and is thinking about taking a job in Washington. Will he leave? Starfire and Robin are closer then ever, that is until Robin gets a call from Batman, a crime wave is flooding Gotham. Can Nightwing help? And what happens when an old Rival of Robin's comes along, and wants to take over Titan Tower, and the titans. What about those cute little new superheroes that keep beating the titans to the hottest crimes? What's going on here? Are the titans moving on? Or are there still evils to conquer?

**Scene:**

"Starfire?" Nightwing was perched upon her windowsill. He couldn't believe she had left the tower. He couldn't blame her either, though. With everything that was going on. He wished he hadn't left. He pushed his black messy hair from his face as he straightened his costume.

"What?" He crawled into the room and smiled as he saw Starfire lying on the bed, half asleep.

"I just got back from Gotham. I heard that you guys have been pretty busy." Nightwing smiled as he gently pushed some hair from the princess' face.

"Well, if you call trying to keep the tower under our control, and being outwitted by thirteen year olds busy, yeah, we've been pretty busy." Starfire rolled over. They were still young, early twenties, and still had fans.

"Well… maybe we should… take a break." Nightwing said, lying next to Starfire.

"Take a break?" Starfire asked, not looking at him.

"Think about it. Victor could take the job in Washington, find someone, get good money. Raven and Gar can go on vacation, get some times to themselves, start their own life. So could we. I mean we could get jobs, move to Gotham, and soon enough even start a family."

Starfire rolled over and looked at him. "What are you saying? Break up the titans?"

"Take a break from the titans. If we're need, we'll come running home." Nightwing tried to smile.

"…I love helping people, Dick. I love being with them, saving them, knowing that I care for them, and they care for me too." Starfire looked at him. "I want to start a life with you, I do, but… I'm not ready to _take a break_ from being a titan. We made this city what it was."

"Starfire… I know, but I think this is the best thing… for all of us."

"…What happened to you?" Starfire moved away from his grasp. "You wouldn't give up so easily, not on the titans. Not when your leadership is being taken right from you." Starfire got up.

"I'm just thinking logically." Nightwing said.

"Just… leave me a lone." Starfire walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Night wing sat on the bed and then got up. Removing his mask to reveal dark green eyes that glittered with a hint of dark brown.

"Dammit. This might be harder then I thought. Especially with that one." He mumbled to himself, going towards the window.

"Evan?" The green-eyed man picked up the communicator.

"What is it Michael?"

"The plan is set in motion. When the titans get to the robbery tomorrow, we'll be all set to attack. They won't know what hit them."

"Good job Michael." Evan smiled evilly. He looked back one more time into the hotel room. He closed the communicator. "It's only a matter of time, there will be no more Robin."

He jumped up and flew down to the city.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Counting Falling Stars_

It's been three years since the defeat of Terra, and the titans are finally getting something they all had a craving for. Normalcy. Beast boy takes on a new serious personality, to help his relationship with Raven, who's acting a little less then weird. Cyborg is happy then ever, but the titans can't figure out why. Starfire and Robin are cute and the ideal couple, well sort-of. What happens when a little boy, no older the three of four, shows up on the titans doorstep? What's his attachment to Starfire? And why is Robin getting all-jealous? Who's Joseph Steinberg? And why is he so attracted to the idea of the famous Titans? Does he have something up his sleeve? Or is he just aiming to be their number one fan? Can the titans stand being "normal" and "different" at the same time? Or is it time they choose once and for all?

**Scene:**

Starfire sat in her bedroom on an old rocker. A small child with brown hair and baby blue eyes laid sleeping in her arms. Robin walked in wearing pajamas.

"Hey." Starfire smiled and got up placing the child on her bed. She moved Robin out of the room into the hallway.

"Hey." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him slowly. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I was with Cyborg… trying to fix Beast boy's car. That boy has to learn to use less gas." Robin smiled as he gently played with Starfire's hair. "So…"

"You missed it. Astin said he loved me." Starfire smiled brightly as Robin frowned.

"Star… don't you think you're getting a little too attached."

"No." Star looked at him and smiled. "Why shouldn't I get attached?"

"We don't know where he came from, if he's good or bad, if someone's after him. He's dangerous."

"He's three." Starfire said. "Look… leave him to me. Go… relax." Starfire smiled, kissed his nose, and walked back into her room.

"Every time there's even a hint of an argument…" Robin mumbled. He began walking down the corridor to see Beast boy, excuse me, _Gar_, walking in the opposite direction, reading. "Hey man."

Gar looked up and smiled. "Hey. Oh, you missed it, Astin said he loved Star."

"So I heard." Robin cleared his throat. I'm sure it was very cute."

"Someone's jealous." Gar said, smiling. "I won't tell, don't worry."

"You know… I like it better when you were Beast boy… not playing _Gar_." Robin said, changing the subject as they both walked to the kitchen.

"Well, I mean, BB is fun, I like him. But… I like Gar. He's exactly what Raven wants." Gar smiled.

"BB… Raven wants you… and Gar, yeah he's cool, a good guy to talk too, but I miss BB."

"Yeah, so do I." The two turned. Gar smiled.

"Hey Rave." Raven smiled and kissed Gar gently.

"Hi. Maybe we should… talk." Raven grabbed his hand and pulled Gar away. Robin smiled and walked back towards the garage. He opened the door to see Cyborg kissing a girl, African American, beautiful hair, a nice body, very pretty. Robin's eyes widen as did the size of the opening of his mouth.

"Whoa."

Cyborg quickly pulled away from the girl and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey… this is Kisha… Kisha this is… the boy wonder, Robin."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Okie dokie :) tell me what you want, if you have any ideas feel free to leave it in the review or even E-mail it too me :) I hope you enjoyed reading the story as mush as I enjoyed writing it. And a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed, or even just reviewed ;) You guys are AMAZING! Fyi, I'll probably end up writing both stories… anyway… so lol, really this is which one do you want to read first. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Love ya all! And THANK YOU! Auvoir!**


End file.
